Trick Stair
by Lyra Silvertongue2
Summary: Preromance. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Three hours is a long time to be trapped beneath a trick stair, and stairs aren't too spacious these days...
1. 8:57 AM to 9:02 AM

"Ow!" 

"Oof!" 

Thud. 

"Get. Off. Me. Granger." 

"I—I can't!" 

"I know how incredibly god-like my looks are, Granger, but please. Try to contain yourself." 

"No, you stupid git, I mean there's no room!" 

"Well, open the stair." 

"I've tried that already! It won't move!" 

"Try harder." 

"I did! Hey—where's my wand?" 

"How am _I_ to know?!" 

"Do you know where _your_ wand is, Malfoy?" 

"Of course I do, idiot, it's right in my—hey, what the—" 

"Ow! Don't hit me, you prat!" 

"Where did my wand go? What did you do with it, Granger?!" 

"Help! Somebody help!" 

"Shut up, Granger." 

"HELP! I'm trapped in here with Malfoy!" 

"Banging on the stair is not going to work." 

"HELLO! Somebody get me out!" 

"Can't you hear the silencing spell, Granger? No sound can get out of here." 

"…oh." 

"Hey, you said 'me.' What about me? I need to get out too!" 

"For all I care, you can rot in here, Malfoy." 

"Heard you were bucking for House Unity, Granger. What happened to that?" 

"I'll have House Unity with everyone but _you._" 

"Yeah, I could just see you cozying up to Snape." 

"Snape! Oh, no! We're missing Potions!" 

"Aw, dammit! This was a really important lesson!" 

"I know! We were supposed to learn about Unclogging Potions!" 

"I was going to throw a dungbomb in Potter's potion! I had special permission!" 

"This is awful!" 

"I know!" 

"…" 

"I'm going to act like we didn't just agree, Granger." 

"You were going to put a dungbomb in Harry's potion?" 

"Heh-heh-heh. Yeah." 

"Why?!" 

"You have to ask? Anyway, I can't believe I have to miss that because of _you!_" 

"Are you implying that this is _my_ fault?!" 

"Only because it is!" 

"_You_ were the one that fell, Malfoy! _And_ you were the one who grabbed _me_ on the way down!" 

"Not _my_ fault you weren't stable enough for me to grab hold of." 

"I was thrown off balance by Crabbe's pushing me. On your orders. Or maybe you forgot that." 

"Oh, yeah. Still wasn't my fault, though!" 

"Fine! Who cares! We still have to get out of here before class—" 

Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggg! 

"Oh, great. Snape's going to be furious." 

"Maybe with _you._" 

"How are we going to get _out_ of here?" 

"No idea. Wonder where Crabbe and Goyle went…" 

"Oh, if _only_ I hadn't run back to get _Potion Ingredients of the Western World!_ I wouldn't have run into _you_ and this would never have happened! Oh, this is awful!" 

"Yes, it is." 

"Why were you on the stairs _anyway?_" 

"'Cause I'd snatched that book out of your bag. I was waiting for you to come back for it." 

"_What?!_ Why?!" 

Shrug. "Bit of fun." 

"'Bit of fun'?!" 

"I was bored." 

"Honestly!" 

"Yes, honestly. Granger, do you know how easy you are to pick on?" 

"I don't want to hear this, Malfoy." 

"You are _so_ easy to pick on that all I have to do is say 'Mudblood' at you and you're furious." 

"Because you're being such a _jerk!_" 

"And do you know why I'm such a jerk?" 

"Ha! So you admit you're a jerk!" 

"Only to you and your stupid friends. Do you know why?" 

"Because you're a terrible person and that's the only way you know how to be?" 

"No, because—" 

"Shut up, Malfoy." 

"Fine." 

"_Fine._" 

"…" 

"Stop breathing on my shoulder, will you?!" 

"Well, where _else_ am I supposed to breathe?" 

"I don't know! _Somewhere besides my shoulder!_" 

"…" 

"Now you're just trying to bug me, Malfoy." 

"But don't you see?! It's so easy!" 

"Just—stop breathing like that. And try and think of ways to get out of here." 

"Nothing's coming to me, Granger." 

"Well, maybe it _will_ if you actually give it some thought." 

"Granger?" 

Sigh. "_What,_ Malfoy?" 

"What if we don't get out of here?" 

"Do you see?! This is why you have to think about it!" 

"All right, fine." 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

"Okay." 

"Okay—ow!" 

"Shut up and think, Malfoy." 

"Not if you keep hitting me!" 

"I'll stop hitting you if you think." 

"Fine. I'm thinking." 

"Okay." 

"Fine." 

********* 

A/N: So this is how it starts. I'm planning on just having their characters bounce off each other. Each chapter will be titled with a time signature, telling you how long the conversation lasts. Credit for inspiration goes to: Plaidlylush, who has been my partner in writing _The Curse That Went Awry,_ as published under the penname Skittering Hot Magenta. Also, credit goes to the author of a lovely fic out there written entirely in dialogue. Unfortunately, I can't find it again to give that specific author credit, so if you're the author, or know what fic I'm talking about, feel free to let me know who and what it is in a review. And do tell me what you think about the start to my fic, it makes me so happy to get reviews. :D 


	2. 9:02 AM to 9:05 AM

"..." 

"Thought of anything yet?" 

"No, you see, because I'm instead trying to think of ways to bother you." 

"Grr, save yourself the trouble, Malfoy, I'm already bothered enough just being stuck in this stupid _stair_ with you, and missing class." 

"Great! All of the pleasure, none of the trouble! I might have to sell this secret to the other Slytherins: _Tips for Annoying Granger,_ by Draco Malfoy. It'll be a book. I'll sell millions of copies."   
  
"_I_ won't be buying any stupid boo--ow! Hey! Why'd you pinch me?!" 

"Chapter One: Pinching. A good way to begin to incense Granger." 

"Malfoy, if I may ask, _why_ is it that you like to bug me so much?" 

"You may _not_ ask, but, since I'm bored, I'll tell you anyway." 

Sarcastic. "Oh, I feel so blessed." 

"Thought you might." 

"You going to tell me, or what?" 

"I like to bug you so much because...you're so much fun to bug!" 

"A little further explanation, please." 

"Well, see, your face turns all red, and then you clench your fists, and your knees lock, and--you just look so--" 

"Malfoy, why do you have to pick on _me,_ of all people?! ...No, wait, don't answer that. Let me guess: it's 'cause I'm friends with Harry, isn't it?" 

"Well, it _used_ to be." 

"What?! Well--what is it now?!" 

"Not telling." 

"Oh, come on, Malfoy, after _that_ lead-up, you have to tell me why it is." 

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Granger. Or don't you remember who you're talking to?" 

"Oh, that's right. Insufferable Malfoy. Doesn't answer to anyone except people he's afraid of." 

"Bugger off, Granger." 

"In case you've _forgotten,_ we are _trapped_ here, Malfoy." 

"...Do we have to be lying here like this, I mean, I'd rather not be in full-body contact with you for this long, Granger. I might be ill." 

"Oh, _that's_ mature." 

"Feel above you, will you? See if there's any room to move." 

Rustle, rustle. "Nope, nothing. Geez, it's like a coffin in here. Thank goodness neither one of us is claustrophobic." 

"What's 'clawstrophoobic'?" 

"Afraid of small spaces." 

"Ah...yes...um, yes, good thing." 

"...This is awfully uncomfortable." 

"Thanks for pointing that out, Granger, wouldn't have noticed otherwise." 

"Shut up, Malfoy." 

"No, don't think I will, thanks. Chapter Two: Sing Incessantly. _Daisy, daisy, give me your answer do--_" 

"Oh, _no,_ don't start this, Malfoy!" 

"_--crazy, all for the loooove of you! It won't be a--_"   
  
"Please, _please_ shut up, Malfoy!" 

"_--marriage. I can't. Afford. A carrrrrriage. But--_" 

"Hey, Malfoy, feel this? Feel where I'm pinching you?" 

"_--upon the seat of a **bi**cycle built--for twoooooooooo!_ Um...oh yeah! _Here we come a wassailing a**mong** the leaves so green!_" 

"Oh, God, no, _anything_ but Christmas Carols. Malfoy, know how my hand is right _there?!_" 

"Ow!" Louder. "_Love and joy come to you, and to you your--_" 

"Know where my hand could easily _be_ if you continue singing?" 

"..." High-pitched. "You'd do that?" 

"Think about it, Malfoy. How well do you _really_ know me?" 

"Let's see, you're a stuck-up, stupid, bookworm, Mudblooded Gryff--_OW!_" 

"Next one won't just be your leg." 

"Chapter two: Conclusion. Do not attempt singing at Granger unless wearing appropriate bodily protection." 

********* 

A/N: Yeah, good way to conclude chapter two, ne? I thought so two. Wowza! I didn't expect to get so much of a response for chapter one. Thanks, guys!   
Yeah, so, this fic will most likely be updated once a day. Size of installments will vary, depending on what these two are talking about. :D   



	3. 9:06 AM to 9:13 AM

_"Chapter two: Conclusion. Do not attempt singing at Granger unless wearing appropriate bodily protection."_

"Too right." 

"Granger, can I ask you a question?" 

"If you promise to talk civilly." 

"All right, I promise." 

"And swear you won't start singing again." 

"That, too. I mean, I swear." 

"...That was too easy. There's got to be a loophole." 

"Why's there got to be a loophole, Granger?! I just want to bloody ask you a question!" 

"Aha! Promise you won't pinch me or hit me or anything anymore." 

"Only if you'll promise to that, too." 

"All right. I'm not one to resort to violence, anyway." 

"Now _there's_ a blatant lie." 

"What are you talking about?! I consider myself a very passive person. I use non-agressive forms of--" 

"Yeah, yeah, except for that time you _slapped_ me in third year." 

"That was an exception!" 

"Didn't feel like any damn exception to me! Hell, I can practically still feel it stinging!" 

"After three years?" 

"I have sensitive skin, okay." 

"Look, what I mean to say is that, under normal circumstances, I don't tend to lash out at anyone. Physically." 

"Then what was that pinch a few minutes ago?" 

"Well, that was--" 

"You've been beating me up ever since we fell in here! I'm probably bruising as we speak!" 

"But you were really _asking_ for it!" 

"No, I wasn't. Tell me, Granger, have I once said, since we fell in here, 'Oh, pretty please, Granger, beat me up'?" 

"You know what I meant, Malfoy." 

"Urgh, hold on a sec, that sounded kind of dirty..." 

"Never knew you were into rough play, Malfoy." 

Snort. "'Rough play'? Oh, look at you, Miss Prude! _Most_ people call it--" 

"I thought you promised to talk civilly, Malfoy! Or was that just my imagination?" 

"We all know what an extensive imagination you have, Granger." 

Warning. "Malfoy..." 

"All right, fine. I won't force your completely passive self into using violence again." 

"Now, besides the unfortunate grammar mistake you just made, Malfoy, you're also continually breaking our bargain to talk civilly." 

"Can I just ask my question, now?" 

Sigh. "Fine, go ahead. Ask the question." 

"Well, I'm not going to ask it if you're going to act all put-out about it! A question from a Malfoy is a precious thing! Considering that you're not even _worthy_ of a question from a Malfoy, you ought to feel--" 

"'Not worthy'?! Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?!" 

"It's obviously 'cause you're a Mud--" 

"Don't say it, Malfoy, or I will break my pact of non-violence." 

"Let's just say it's 'cause your parents were Muggles." 

"And why does that make them any less than your parents, I'd like to know! Why should that make me inferior to you?! We come from different--walks of life, that's all! It's not like there's any bloody difference in the way we're built! We're both _human! _And all humans are the same--" 

"--on the inside. Lovely impassioned speech, Granger." 

"Grr. I wasn't finished." 

"I know. Can I ask my question, now? Before you start ranting again?" 

"Is that what this is to you?! Ranting?! I'm trying to make you understand that--" 

"Maybe I don't _want_ to understand, Granger! Ever think of that?!" 

"...You don't, do you? Want to understand?" 

"_Finally_ she gets it!" 

"But--why _not?_" 

"And you're supposed to be the smartest witch in school." 

"I am, aren't I, Malfoy? Me, a common Muggleborn. I'm supposed to be the smartest witch in school. Doesn't that prove something to you? My parents aren't _animals,_ Malfoy, and _I'm_ not an animal simply because I hadn't heard about magic before I was eleven." 

"..." 

"Don't you get it? We're all people." 

"..." 

"Say something, Malfoy." 

"..." 

"Did your brain blow a fuse from all these new ideas?" 

"..." 

Worried. "Malfoy? Say something, will you? Or--I dunno, make some noise. Whimper, that oughtn't to be too hard for you, should it?" 

Puzzled. "What's a fuse?" 

Sigh. "Geez, Malfoy. Thought you were dead. If I'd killed you, there would've been hell to pay." 

"What's a fuse?" 

"Hmm. Hard to explain. It's a Muggle thing, you probably wouldn't want to hear about it." 

"...You're right, I probably wouldn't." 

"Malfoy?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are we having a civil conversation?" 

"Um...yes. Yes, I think we are." 

"...Are you as weirded-out as I am?" 

"...Definitely. If not more so." 

"...What was your question, Malfoy?" 

"You mean I can ask it, now? You won't start being all patronizing about my long-standing beliefs again?" 

"Malfoy, I wasn't being _patronizing of your beliefs, _I was just--" 

"Granger. Shut up." 

"But I _wasn't,_ I--" 

"I know what you were doing. I'll just ask my question, now, then." 

"Okay. Ask away." 

"What's a bicycle?" 

"What?" 

"A bicycle. You know, when I was singing that song before--" 

"_That's_ your question?" 

"Yeah. See, I learned that song from my nanny when I was a little kid, and I never really thought about it before--" 

"After all that? Haha! That's your question?!" 

"Yeah. You gonna answer, or shall I just sit here all morning?" 

"You're going to be sitting there all morning anyway...a bicycle is a simple Muggle vehicle, usually used for short-distance transportation. Except in special cases. Have you ever heard of the Tour de France?" 

"Um. No." 

"Didn't think so. Don't suppose you have a television, either, so you probably wouldn't have--" 

"What's a 'telefission'?" 

"Ah...let's stick to bicycles for now." 

"Yeah, what do they look like?" 

"Well...they have two wheels, and a seat, and handlebars that you use for steering." 

"Oh! I think I've seen one of those! Do the people driving them--" 

"--riding them--" 

"--whatever, do they wear, like, really tight, shiny clothes?" 

"Uh, some of them." 

"That must have been it, then. It looked sort of fun. Like being on a broomstick, except you're glued to the ground." 

"You don't take Muggle Studies, do you, Malfoy?" 

"And shame the Malfoy name forever? No, I don't. I'm not about to go learning about some stupid, poncy--" 

"Civil conversation, Malfoy?" 

"I _am_ being civil, I'm just of the opinion that--" 

"The _bigoted_ opinion. From now on, 'civil' means 'keep your racism to yourself, please.' Besides, you were the one just talking about Muggle bikes being fun." 

"I did nothing of the sort!" 

"You did _too._" 

"I didn't!" 

"Malfoy, haha, you did--haha--you did _too._ You were just talking about--" 

"What's funny? What's there to laugh at?" 

"Hahahaha, nothing, it's just you--hmmf, hmmf, hmmf, you're just--ah!--gripping my stomach, and it tickles. Heeheeheeheehee..." 

"Oh! Uh..." 

"Ha-ha, thanks, Malfoy." 

"You're not welcome...What was I saying?" 

"Something about how you were going to take a vow of silence and begin a life of solemn piety." 

"Right, Granger. And hippogriffs will fly out of my arse." 

********* 

A/N: Happy New Year! Uh, I'm going to be going away for a few days (family emergency), but don't worry, I'll be writing on the road. After all, what else am I gonna do while sitting in a car for six hours. There'll be one more chapter before I skedaddle, though. I'm really enjoying writing this, the characters are very...explosive.   
Oh! And there you have it. Civilized conversation. Don't panic, there will be much more bickering before this fic is over, though. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They make me happy. :D 


	4. 9:13 AM to 9:18 AM

_"And hippogriffs will fly out of my arse."___

"Do you have to swear?" 

"Yes." 

"Right. From now on, Malfoy, 'civil' will also mean 'no swearing,' okay?" 

"How is it that you suddenly wound up making up all the rules, Granger?" 

"You promised me, though." 

"I'm obviously not going to keep my promise if you keep on adding clauses!" 

"And _I'm_ obviously not going to want to listen to you curse and insult me all day long!" 

"All day?! Lord, I hope not. But, really, Granger, that doesn't mean that you should be allowed to make the rules." 

"And who should, Malfoy? You?!" 

"Malfoys are born to make rules. It's in our nature." 

"Why do you keep on bringing up your family? It's irritating. Here we are, trying--for once in our lives--to have a civil conversation with one another--" 

"There you go with the bloody 'civil conversation' again. Look, it's hard not to bring up my family with the way you keep saying my surname. In fact, it's distracting. I wish you'd bloody--stop doing it." 

"Well, what _else_ am I supposed to call you?" 

"You could try my _name._" 

"But--_Pansy's_ the only one who does that." 

"Please, don't bring up Parkinson now. I'm already queasy enough as it is, being in close quarters with you." 

"But _everyone_ calls you 'Malfoy.'" 

"And why do you think I'm always talking about my family, hmm?" 

"You mean...that's the only reason you're always bringing up your dad?" 

"One of the reasons, Granger." 

"...So what should I call you, if not 'Malfoy'?" 

"My name _is_ 'Draco,' you know." 

"Cnnrf, cnnrf. Hee-hee-hee." 

"What? I'm not tickling you again, am I?" 

"No. Hee-hee. It's just. It's such a funny name. Hee-hee, sorry, I mean, I really am." 

"First that wretched Weasley and now you. I don't see anything wrong with my name. It's strong, unique, dare I say..." 

"Silly?" 

"Well, it's not as if 'Hermione' is winning any prizes for stark conformity." 

"...You...you said my name." 

Awkward. "So?" 

"I had no idea you _knew_ my first name." 

"I'm a prefect, Granger. It's my duty to know the names of--" 

"Yeah, but--you haven't ever called me anything but my last name. I've always felt like I was in the army or something, you yelling insults at me and only saying my last name." 

"And what would I be? Your drill sergeant? I'll have you doing push-ups for that slap you gave me in third year." 

Snort. 

"Was that a laugh, Granger? Funny, I thought friends of Harry Potter didn't laugh at _Slytherins._" 

"Are you promoting Inter-House Unity now, too? Yes, I did laugh, if you must know." 

"And why would perfect Hermione Granger laugh at evil Slytherin Draco Malfoy, if I may ask?" 

"Because that must be the first time I've ever heard you make a joke that wasn't at the expense of another person." 

"...Technically, it was at the expense of you." 

"I'm not so hard-hearted that I won't laugh at myself every once in awhile." 

"And I'm not so hard-hearted that I won't laugh at you every once in awhile." 

Sigh. "There goes that civilized conversation we were having." 

"Yes, well. Bugger it anyway. It was too weird for me. While I'm at it, bugger you. No, that implies something too awful: go bugger yourself." 

"You're mad at me again." 

"I'm always mad at you." 

"You weren't just a minute ago. Why are you mad at me again?" 

"You were making fun of my name." 

"Oh, now _that's_ petty for you." 

"Please! Like you've never gotten touchy about _your_ name." 

"I haven't." 

"Or how about this: ever get touchy about your study habits? I heard a rumor you never leave the library except for classes. Got a little cot set up in the back. Gone cross-eyed from staring at books too long." 

"Shut up, Malfoy." 

"See? Little things can be important to a person." 

"But that's--that's about what I _do,_ how I _act._ Something I control. You can't control your _name._" 

"Let's try this: do you ever get annoyed when people call you 'Bookworm'?" 

"Of _course_ I get annoyed, what kind of stupid question is that?! It's an awful thing to say about a person, implying that I never--" 

"But you can't control your nickname, Granger. So why get upset over it?" 

"..." 

"Look, Granger, when your mother addresses you as her 'Little Dragon,' you tend to be a bit touchy about it, okay?" 

"Hee-hee. She still calls you that?" 

"Yes. Oh, damn, now I've given you fuel for blackmail!" 

"Ha! You're right! Let's see, what will I make you do...Ha! You're going to tap-dance on the Teachers' Table in the Great Hall!" 

"What?! You can't make me do that, Granger!" 

"Sure I can. In a pink tutu. With frills." Laughter. "Otherwise everyone's going to hear about the wittle dragony-wagony..." 

"What!" 

"No, wait, wait! This is too good! I'm going to make you announce your secret engagement to Crabbe and Goyle! Ha! That's bigamy _and_ homosexuality! You'll be ruined!" More laughter. 

"No! You can't do this to me! I'm a Malfoy! I have dignity! I have respect! I have--" 

"No, no, wait! What if I--" 

"You've been planning this for ages, haven't you, Granger?! Plotting it out, digging around, trying to find something to use! Well, I won't put up with it! I'll stand strong! I'll--" 

"You won't be standing too strong if it gets out what your mum calls you. But don't be ridiculous, Malfoy, I haven't been planning on blackmailing you. In fact, I'd be happy if I could just go the rest of my life not talking to you!" 

"...Same here." 

"Good. Then we're agreed." 

"We are." 

A/N: That's the last chapter before I head out. Sorry, guys, you'll just have to wait until late tomorrow for any more. And thanks so much for reviewing! It makes me feel all sparkley! :D


	5. 9:19 AM to 9:25 AM

"Your stupid, bushy hair is in my ear, Granger." 

"Excuse me! My hair is not _bushy!_" 

"Yes, it is, and it's in my ear." 

"Move your head, then!" 

"I _tried_ that already, Granger, but there's no escape from _your_ horrid hair." 

"Like _your_ hair isn't horrid!" 

"So you admit your hair is horrid!" 

"Yes, all right, fine, I'll confess: it's beastly. I've tried everything, _nothing_ will control it." 

"What about the...?" 

"What?" 

"At the Yule Ball. It--ah--looked okay then. Better than _usual_, I mean." 

"Oh, that. _That_ took hours, lots of frustration, and about a gallon of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. It's way too much bother to do it every day, really." 

"Oh...I may have a solution for that." 

"_You're_ going to give me hair tips, Malfoy? Oh, that's rich." 

"What's wrong with hair tips from me?! _My_ hair happens to stay put every day! As opposed to yours, which flies around and hits everyone in the face--and ears, might I add!" 

"_Please._ Your hair doesn't move at _all._ It's _unnatural._ It's like you've plastered it to your head or something. Looks utterly ridiculous." 

"Well, if I left it loose it would be all--all--look, do you want my tip or not?!" 

Sigh. "All right, fine. I've actually wondered how you keep your hair so perfectly still." 

Amused. "No, really, Granger?" 

"Only once! It was when I was bored in class this one time, and--" 

"_You,_ Granger? Bored in _class?_ And thinking about _me?_ This might just work as counter-blackmail for--" 

"_Will you just tell me the tip, Malfoy._" 

"All right! Geez. There's a spell that goes '_Statorus._' You wave your wand over your hair until it stays as still as you want it to. It straightens it, too." 

"...How do I know you're telling me the truth?" 

"I give you my word as a Malfoy." 

"...Again, how do I know you're telling the truth?" 

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me." 

Scoff. "Fat chance of that." 

"Granger, what have I ever done to you that would give you cause for distrusting me?" 

"Let's start with First Year, shall we? First time I met you, you were--" 

"Well, yes, but _besides_ all that stuff, Granger." 

"You're really not making a lot of sense, Malfoy." 

"...Granger, I thought I told you before to call me by my name." 

"I don't follow orders from just _anyone, _Malfoy." 

"How about in Second Year when you listened to that stupid Lockhart bloke who--?" 

Severe. "That was different, Malfoy." 

"Fine. How about this: I _ask_ you to call me by my name...Will you call me by my name?" 

"Ahem." 

Forced. "...please?" 

"...I don't know. It'll be really weird. I mean, you've been my enemy for the past five years, it's kind of hard to just--" 

"I haven't been _your_ enemy. Just Potter and Weasley's." 

Flustered. "...Well...I..." 

"How about this, then: we _both_ call each other by our proper names." 

"You mean, you'll call me Hermione and I'll call you D-Draco?" 

"Yes." 

"...To what purpose?" 

"...To the purpose that we not fight so bloody much. It's getting on my nerves." 

"Of course it has to be a completely selfish reason." 

"Well, it would wind up supporting that Inter-House Unity that you apparently crave. Coincidentally." 

"...What about 'fraternizing with the enemy' and so on?" 

"Thought I told you. I haven't _been_ your enemy." 

"Yes, that's right, you've just been the incredibly insulting and cruel classmate who tends to make trouble for myself and my friends. Of course." 

"Precisely." 

"...Well...other than that...I can't really think of any reason why we shouldn't." 

"Fine, then...Hermione." 

"Okay...Draco." 

"This is weird." 

"I know. I said that. I guess we just need more practice." 

"I guess...how long d'you think it'll be before they find us here?" 

"Depends. Harry and Ron will probably have noticed I've gone, by now. But they won't be worried, yet. They'll probably think I've gone on Prefect duty or something. Or that I've run to the library and forgotten I had class." 

"You've done that before...Hermione?" 

"Only once or twice...Draco (oh, this really is weird)...and it was for a good cause." 

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle saw us fall in here...so, technically they should have reported us missing by now." 

"You sure they haven't forgotten about the whole thing by now? I mean, considering that they wouldn't have been able to write it down in time to remember it..." 

Snort. 

"Was that a laugh...Draco? Why would perfect Draco Malfoy be laughing at stupid Muggleborn Hermione Granger?" 

"Because that's the first time you've spoken the truth about something, Gra--Hermione." 

"...I'm not even going to bother to argue that point." 

"..." 

"..." 

"...I'm getting bored, Hermione--" 

"That was quick." 

"--and since we don't have any wizarding games or anything, and since _wizards_ are not usually stuck in an enclosed space in the dark for a long time, I can't think of anything to do." 

"What do you expect _me_ to do about it, Mr. High-and-Mighty-Wizard?" 

"Well, I suspect Muggles find themselves in this situation more often than wizards." 

"One more time, Mal--Draco: My parents were Muggles. I'm not a Muggle. I'm a witch." 

"Yes, but your parents must have taught you things...right?" 

"Yes..." 

"And they must have taught you things to do when bored...right?" 

"Yes..." 

"Well, any suggestions?" 

********* 

A/N: You heard the man. Any suggestions? :D I have a few ideas, but I'd also love to hear what you guys think. 

Ooh! Review responses! 

**marymae **and **average jane** -- I was going to just have subtle suggestions as to their position physically, but since you guys asked: they're both lying down, facing upward. Hermione's on top of Draco (::evil grin::), and they're slightly askew, so her hair is not in his _face,_ but in his _ear._ :D 

**SlythMentalCase** -- I thought I had explained this before, but maybe I forgot. This fic is to be written entirely in dialogue. My rules are as follows: only one word allowed preceding or following each quote, and use these words sparsely. So, basically, I can't write more of their actions, or I'd violate my own regulations. 

**Scorpio Angel 3000 **-- The point of view for this fic is omniscient, that is, you know what they're both doing, even if the other one doesn't. Usually, I know, in an omniscient story, you'd know what they both were thinking, but as I said to SlythMentalCase, that would be against my own rules. 

**Plaidlylush** -- Deva's da bomb, and I will now give her a great big cyber-hug. ::great, big, gigundo cyber-hug:: Whee! 

**Leather-Winged Angel** -- The car ride was hell both ways, but thanks all the same. :D   


Thanks for the reviews, everybody! More tomorrow! 


	6. 9:25 AM to 9:31 AM

"_Well, any suggestions?_"

            "Do you mean to tell me, Malfoy—"

            "—Draco—"

            "—Draco, that you don't know _any_ games to play at all?"

            "Why should this be so hard to believe, Gra—Hermione?"

            "I don't know, I just figured that _everyone_ had to go on some embarrassingly-long car ride at some point or other in their li—ohh."

            "Yeah, there you go."

            "All right, let's see…well, we can't play Truth or Dare, because we wouldn't be able to do the dares…and we can't play I Spy, because there's nothing _to_ spy."

            "What's I Spy?"

            "Never mind that. Um, let's see…we could play Twenty Questions, though I get sick of that when I just _think_ about it…"

            "What's Twenty Questions?"

            "Someone picks an object, animal, vegetable, or mineral, and you can ask twenty yes-or-no questions and try and guess what it is." 

            "No, that sounds ridiculously stupid."

            "For once, Draco, you are entirely right about something."

            "Well, what other games do you know?"

            "There's only one more, and…I don't think we could really play it."

            "Why shouldn't we be able to play it? Are you implying that I'm not good enough to play a _Muggle_ game, Gra—Hermione?"

            "No, no, it's just that—it's a _trust_ exercise."

            "Oh, yes. No trust between us. What's the game?"

            "Truth. It's like Truth or Dare, only without the dare. It's a 'getting-to-know-you' kind of game. We used to play it at camp all the time."

            "How do you play it?"

            "Typically you have more people to play, but you can play with only two. One person asks a question, and the other people—or person, in this case—has to answer it truthfully. And before you play, everyone has to swear that they won't tell anyone outside the game what's been said."

            "I see…let's play."

            "What?! No!"

            "Why not?"

            "We—we were just talking about _blackmailing_ each other!"

            "We'll just have to trust each other, is all."

            "I'll never trust you, Malfoy."

            "I'll give you my word as a Malfoy again."

            "No!"

            Sigh. "Granger."

            "No! I absolutely refuse, I am _not_ playing it, and that's all."

            "Don't make me beg."

            "I'm not _making_ you do anything, just the way you're not _making_ me play Truth with you. No. Not even if I was bored out of my mind."

            "…Fine…Do you know any other games?"

            "Nothing, really…when my family's in the car, I just tend to listen to cds."

            "What's 'seedeez'? Is that a person? Do you listen to 'Seedeez' talk?"

            Laughter. "No. Cds are—oh, how do I explain this? You really don't know _anything_ about the Muggle world, do you?"

            "Why on earth would I know anything about the Muggle world? My father doesn't allow me to come into contact with Muggles! How awful! They're like savages or something! My father always—"

            "_Civil_ conversation, Mal—grr, Draco."

            "Oh, right. Sorry."

            Gasp. "Did you actually just _apologize_ to me?!"

            "Don't act so surprised. I've been going along with your stupid civility plan this whole time, haven't I?"

            "I guess…"

            "Now, who's 'Seedeez' and why do you listen to him on long car rides?"

            "Cds are a way of storing music, so you can play it back later."

            "Muggle music."

            "Yes."

            "I never thought that Muggles would have their own music. Do you and your parents sing folk songs when you're around the bonfire?"

            "_Civil conversation!_"

            "I wasn't even _trying_ to be offensive this time!"

            "Oh, sure."

            "I wasn't! That's just what my father told me Muggles _do!_"

            "Muggles aren't _that_ primitive, Malfoy! Why else do you think we have cars, and cds for that matter!"

            "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't _mean_ to be offensive!"

            "I'm not sure if I forgive you."

            "It's not my fault if I believed what my father told me!"

            "Technically, it is."

            "He's my bloody _father!_ Of course I'm going to bloody believe what he tells me!"

            "What_ever_, Malfoy."

            "…Fine…I guess we're not going to be playing Truth anytime soon."

            Tense. "No."

*********

A/N: Oh, back to arguing. This doesn't bode well. Hee-hee, don't worry, this _is_ a romance. Next chapter's going to be really short, just warning you, but I'm going to be posting two chapters at once to make up for it. Thanks for all the reviews, once again! :D


	7. 9:31 AM to 9:45 AM

            _Tense. _"_No._"

            "…"

            "…"

            "…"

            "…I hate the dark."

            "…Me too."

            "…"

            "…"

*********

A/N: Short chapter, ne?


	8. 9:45 AM to 9:56 AM

            Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiing!

            "We missed Potions."

            "Don't be ridiculous, Granger, we didn't miss Potions. We missed _half_ of Potions."

            "Oh, that's right, I forgot. Double Potions today."

            "Yes."

            Thud, thud, thud, thud, galumph, galumph, GALUMPH, GALUMPH, GALUMPH, galumph, galumph, thud, thud, thud, thud…

            "Hufflepuff Third Years are going to Herbology."

            "How do you know that?"

            "Honestly, Granger. How often do you _really_ see me in Potions?"

            "Oh, that's right. 'Prefect duties.' Like we all believe that, Malfoy."

            "You know, you would think _one_ person would at least fall into the stair."

            "See, they're not pathetically forgetful, like you are, Malfoy."

            "I am not pathetically forgetful! I was just intent on torturing you! Besides, you fell in, too!"

            "We've gone over this before. You _pulled_ me in after you. Therefore, it is no fault of mine."

            "Hey, I didn't _make_ you take the bait and go back to the stairs, Granger!"

            "Malfoy, you _knew_ I would go back for that book! That's why you took it!"

            "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

            "Why not? I was rather enjoying yelling at you, Malfoy."

            "Like you said, for the first time in our lives, we're trying to have a civil conversation. And I thought I told you to call me 'Draco.'"

            "That was before you described Muggles as the missing link."

            "Look, I apologized!"

            "Malfoy, you're smart, right? You should be able to _tell_ when people are feeding you propaganda."

            "He's my _dad._"

            "You really need to take a Muggle Studies class sometime."

            "Fine. Next time I'm not in Potions, you'll know where I'll be."

            "No…really, Malfoy?"

            "Draco. And yes."

            "…Why this sudden change of heart?"

            "I'm trying to get you to trust me, so we can play Truth."

            "Are you _that_ bored?"

            "Look, if you really don't want to play Truth, there's something else we could do."

            "What?! What do you think I am?! I'm not like—like one of _those_ girls. I'm not some—and, anyway, there's no room! You would think you would have thought of that! Honestly!" Scoff.

            "What are you talking about? I wouldn't—oh, _ew,_ Granger!"

            "_Hermione._"

            "Look, I wasn't talking about—_that._ With _you._" Shudder.

            "Well…what _were_ you talking about?"

            "You know how I was singing before…Hermione?"

            "Oh, no. No, no. No way."

            "Come on, why not?"

            "Because…because no. That's why. No."

            "Sing something from one of your Seedeez."

            "Thank you kindly, but no."

            "Hermione, aren't you satisfied that you've gotten me interested in Muggle music?! Now let's hear some!"

            "…Fine. Fine, I'll sing you something that Muggles sing about _magic._"

            "What? I thought Muggles didn't know about magic."

            "They don't believe it actually exists, but they like the idea of it."

            "How do _you_ know Muggle songs about magic?"

            "…I used to be fascinated with the idea of it, when I was little. I would pretend I was a powerful sorceress. Then I got my letter from Hogwarts, and, well, here I am."

            "So sing me one of the songs."

            "…Do I really have to?"

            "Yes, Hermione. You do."

            "Okay…well, I don't really have anything _better_ to do, I suppose."

            "You're right, you don't. Now _sing._"

            "…_We're off to see the—_oh, this is really ridiculous. What is this, anyway? I can't believe I'm doing this. The Pow-wow hoedown sing-a-long beneath the trick stair with _Draco Malfoy._"

            "Who cares? Just sing!"

            "Must I?" Sigh. "Oh, all right, fine. _We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. We hear he is a—_"

            "Muggles have songs about _wizards?!_"

            "Is that so surprising?"

            "_Yes!_"

            "…If you're going to interrupt me, I'm not going to sing it."

            "Sorry, sorry. Do go on."

            Deep breath. "All right. _We're off to see the wiz—_"

            "Heard this part already. Skip ahead."

            "What am I, a machine? All right, fine, fine…_We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was. If ever oh ever a wiz there was the wizard is one because, because, because, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!_"

            "Wow. That's really…dumb. Do there have to be all those 'because's?"

            "It's the way the song's written, Draco."

            "All right. Sing me another."

            "I'm not a jukebox! Say 'please,' at least!"

            "All right…please."

            "You have to mean it."

            "I did!"

            "You didn't sound like it."

            Frustrated. "Will you just sing, Hermione! Puh-lease!"

            "That's better. Hmm, let me think of one…oh, okay, here's another one from a movie: _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby—_"

            "That doesn't have anything to do with magic."

            "It _will._ You have to be _patient,_ Draco."

            "But what's all this about babies? Is this a love song?"

            Laughter. "No, it's actually sung about an actual _baby._"

            "…What the hell kind of song is this, Hermione?"

            "Do you want to know the story behind it? It's from a movie, like I said."

            "What's a movie?"

            "You don't know about those _either?!_"

            Irritated. "No, _Hermione,_ I don't. And if you don't _explain_ it to me, I'll never know."

            "It's like…pictures that tell a story. And talk. Or, in this case, sing."

            "Muggles have moving pictures? I thought all their pictures stood still."

            "Only movies or tv really move. It's too expensive, and too bulky to have it done to all your pictures."

            "Okay…what's the story behind this wacko song?"

            "It's from a movie called _Labyrinth._ Do you want the long version, or the short version?"

            "Short version, please. I'm not that patient."

            "All right…this teenage girl's little brother is stolen by the King of the Goblins—"

            "There's _goblins _in it?! Muggles know about _goblins?!_"

            "Not _real_ goblins. To them, they're mythical creatures, who don't actually exist. And this movie that I'm telling you about is in the genre of fantasy."

            "Oh. Okay. Go on, then."

            "Right, so her little brother is stolen--and he's a baby, see, that's where the baby comes from in the song—and she has to travel through this labyrinth to get him back from the Goblin King. And while she's traveling, they show the Goblin King singing to his goblins about the baby."

            "Weird. Okay, so sing the rest, I want to hear what this has to do with magic."

            "Okay…_My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew…what kind of magic spell to use—_"

            "Oh, _there's_ the magic!"

            "Will you let me finish! _What kind of magic spell to use—slime and snails, or puppy dogs' tails, thunder or lightning, and baby said: Dance, magic, dance. Dance, magic, dance. Put that baby spell on me…Jump, magic, jump. Jump, magic, jump. Put that magic jump on me!_"

            "So, it has nothing to do with _actual_ magic."

            "No. But I just thought I'd show you that Muggles know about magic, in a vague sort of way."

            "I see…know any other songs?"

            "Ah, none that deal _specifically_ with magic, per se."

            "But some that mention it, right, Hermione?"

            "Yes, well, okay, er…_Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart, how the music can free her wherever it starts, and it's magic if the music—_uh, that's all there is of 'magic' in that song."

            "You stopped in the middle of a line! What was the rest?"

            "I'd really rather not say."

            "Why, is it about killing babies again?"

            "Draco, that song wasn't about _killing babies,_ it was about—"

            "I know, Hermione. _Doing harm_ to babies, then. What's the rest of that line?"

            Sigh. "_And it's magic if the music is **groovy.**_Are you happy, now?"

            "I've heard of 'groovy.' My dad tends to say that sometimes…but only when caught off-guard by something. Keep going."

            "No. I don't want to."

            "Just a little bit more? Please? For once I'm curious about Muggle stuff."

            "For once? You've been curious this whole time!"

            "Yes, but for the _first _time. And quite frankly, I can't believe I've sunk so low."

            "Just when we were beginning to talk like normal people, you have to go and remind me that you're you."

            "And what's wrong with me, I'd like to know?"

            "You're a bigot!"

            "Doesn't my _interest_ show that I want to change?"

            Hopeful. "You want to change?"

            "…Look, just sing me the damn song."

            "_And it's magic, if the music is groovy, it makes you feel happy like an old-time movie—_"

            "Movie! I know what that is!"

            "Yes, very good, Draco. You remembered what I told you a few minutes ago. I'm very impressed."

            "Keep going, keep going."

            "Why don't _you_ sing for a change? I haven't heard any real wizarding music, really."

            "You know, there's no reason to be shy about your voice. At least you don't sound like _Pansy._"

            "Why, what does Pansy sound like?"

            Shudder. "You don't want to know. In fact, your voice is a blessing compared to _hers._"

            "So sing me a wizarding song. I'm curious."

            "Uh…let me think of one…okay, this is a really old one: _Tall ships and tall kings, three times three, what brought they from the foundered land, over the flowing sea. Seven stars and seven stones, and one white tree._"

            "That sounds familiar."

            "Yes, Tolkien wrote it in one of his books, as I recall."

            "Tolkien was a _wizard?_"

            "Yes. He built a rather fantastic world on merely old wizarding songs. They really had nothing to do with what _he_ wrote about, though."

            "You've read _The Lord of the Rings?_"

            "Why shouldn't I?"

            "I…just never expected it of you. I mean, you don't _read._"

            "Oh, and all my grades just appeared miraculously."

            "Well, yes. I mean, your family has connections, and such. I just figured…"

            "What do you take me for, Gra—Hermione? I study just as hard as you do!"

            "Yet somehow I never see you in the library."

            "Not in the _library._ That place is just swarming with Ravenclaws."

            "Oh, yes, I forgot. You're not just bigoted against Muggleborns, you're against the other _Houses_, too."

            "I don't hate Ravenclaws. They're just…annoyingly smart. Most of them have a tendency to _brag,_ too."

            "That's not true! What about…Luna Lovegood."

            "I said _most_ of them. Besides, Looney Lovegood doesn't even come out of her stupor long enough to notice that other Houses exist."

            "Well…I guess not."

            "…"

            "…"

*********

A/N: Jesus H., this chapter was long. And written with the help of my fabulous sister, Hamster Huey! Well, that's obviously not her real name, but it's her penname, at least. Go read her fic, _Tunnels in the Dark_ (Draco/Ginny romance/mystery). Anywho, yes, I stole about fifty gajillion songs for this chapter. Hurray for Tolkien! Hurray for singing! Hurray for Muppets! Anyhow, we all know what I'm leading up to at this point. I can tell you're all on the edge of your seats, going: "When are they gonna play Truth? When are they gonna play it?!" You'll just have to wait. :D Once again, thanks for the reviews!


	9. 9:56 AM to 10:03 AM

"..." 

"..." 

"Her-mi-oh-neeeee..." 

"No." 

"How do you know what I was going to ask?" 

"I know, and the answer is 'no,' Draco." 

"But _why?_" 

"Because I don't want to play!" 

"Ah--I thought it was because you don't trust me." 

"Look, can't you just take 'no' as 'no'? I told you once, Draco, and this is the final time: No." 

"...You didn't say that you didn't trust me." 

"..." 

"Hermione? Do you trust me?" 

"Shh! Quiet! I'm thinking!" 

"..." 

"...I don't know if I trust you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I don't trust you." 

"'Pretty sure'?" 

"I'm almost certain." 

"'Almost certain'?" 

"Look, I'm very close to positive." 

"'Very close to--'" 

"Stop repeating everything I say!" 

"But you're not certain, is what you're saying." 

"...No." 

"Great!" 

"_What?!_" 

"See, Hermione, as long as there is the shadow of a doubt that you might trust me, then I have a chance! I emerge victorious from the field of battle _once again!_" 

"...When have you ever emerged victorious from a field of battle?" 

"It's a figure of speech." 

"Well, still, as far as I know, you've never won anything, really, so--" 

"Shut up, Granger." 

"Hmmph. There must be something else we can do to occupy our time _besides_ play Truth, I mean, obviously, it's not the only game in the _world,_ right? I know! Let's make up a game!" 

Groan. 

"What? What's wrong with that?" 

"'Welcome to pre-school! Today we're going to--'" Gasp. "'--make up a game! Won't _that_ be fun, children? And afterward we can make little cardboard pictures of apples for our teachers with _poster paint!_' 'Ooh, miss, miss, can we show 'em to our mums?' 'Why, yes, Bobby, you can--'" 

"There are no words to describe you, Malfoy." 

"Sure there are: astounding, incredible, _delectible_--" 

"Boorish, brainless, hopeless." 

"Listen, all I'm really _saying, _Gra--_Hermione,_ is that it's a bit childish to make up our own game." 

"In my opinion, it's pretty childish to argue over such a silly game as Truth." 

"Well, I think it's childish to refuse to play." 

"And _I_ think it's childish to continue pressing the point!" 

"Take a leap of faith, Granger!" 

"I don't want to!" 

"You'd take it for anyone else! _Take it for me!_" 

"_Why?!_ Why do you want this so much, Malfoy?! Why is this so important to you?!" 

"Because I want to find out more about you!" 

"..." 

"...Is that such a horrible thing, Granger?" 

Spat. "You probably just want to find out more about me to tell to your friends." 

"I don't!" 

"..." 

"How can I convince you that I really, really don't?!" 

Angry. "_Try._" 

"...When you were talking about...being a sorceress before...it made me want to hear more about you." 

"To make fun of me?!" 

"NO! I wanted to hear...more about you as a _person._" 

"...So there is a human hiding underneath all that..." 

Defensive. "Maybe I don't want to hear about you anymore." 

"..." 

"..." 

"...Maybe I can take a leap of faith..." 

Strained. "Don't do me any favors, Granger." 

"...Do you want to go first, or shall I?" 

"I don't want to play anymore." 

"I'll go first. What are you thinking right now?" 

"_I don't want to play anymore._" 

"...Fine. How about if we start slow?" 

"..." 

"Okay...what's your favorite book?" 

Incredulous. "My favorite book?" 

"Yes. Your favorite book." 

"...I don't have one." 

Grin. "That's a lie. This game _is_ called _Truth,_ remember, Draco?" 

"...Prdnprjudce." 

Puzzled. "What was that?" 

"Ahem. Ah, _Pride and Prejudice._" 

"_No._" 

Cough. "Well, yes." 

"I don't believe it!" 

"Truth, right?" 

"Yeah, but--I mean, _Draco Malfoy_ reading the most famous and well-written--_chick-book_ of all time?!" Laugh. 

"All right, now, Hermione, I'm--I'm ready to scrap this whole Truth project." 

"No! No--haha! this is great!" 

"Yes, well. It's my turn, now." 

"...Why does this suddenly have an ominous feel?" 

"Hmm...what shall I ask, what shall I ask. I'm not asking your favorite book, obviously, because you'd never be able to choose out of all the hundreds you've read..." 

"I would _so_ be able to choose! I like...um..." 

"Heh. All right. Who do you want to kiss?" 

"...That's downright _silly,_ Draco." 

"Yes, well. Introducing: the teenage years." 

"I'm not answering it." 

"Oh, come on, now, you _have_ to. It's in the rules. Besides, I told you about my secret adoration for _Pride and Prejudice._" 

"Yes, I was wondering about that, because, you see, I was under the impression that Jane Austen was a _Muggle_, and--" 

"You're not worming out of it that easily, Hermione." 

"But I--oh, gosh, yes, yes, fine, _all right._" Sigh. "Ernie Macmillan." 

Amused. "No, _really?_" 

"Yes, really." 

"Is this a sort of--kiss-me-take-me-I'm-yours sort of desire, or a hot-'n'-sweaty sort of--" 

"That's quite enough, thank you. And it's more of a shut-your-stupid-pompous-mouth kind of a kiss, really." 

"I don't _believe_ this." 

"What?" 

"Hermione Granger!--with the secret desire to kiss someone to shut him up!" 

"Well, it's perfectly natural, isn't it? I'm sure everyone's secretly had a--" 

"Not me." 

"...N-no?" 

"Whenever _I_ want to shut someone up, I generally fantasize about _jinxing_ them." 

"I--um--well-um--" 

"So Miss Granger has a darker side, after all." 

"I do _not_ have a darker side, thank you very much. And, besides, it's my turn to ask a question." 

"Go ahead." 

"Hmm, let me think of a good one...okay. Why do you like to pick on me so much?" 

"Ohhh--now, no, Grang--oh, now that's just _cruel._" 

"Just showing off my darker side." 

"Thought you didn't have one." 

"Answer the question, Draco." 

"...Can I pass this one?" 

"Nope." 

"...It just takes too long to explain. Ask a different one?" 

"I--" 

"I promise I'll answer this one later." 

"...I'm holding you to that." 

"Okay. And I'll--" 

"_Don't._ Give me your honor as a Malfoy." 

********* 

A/N: Sidefling to _Beauty and the Beast_ with Hermione's "Boorish, brainless" line. Next chapter: more Truth. Yay! They're finally playing! Ask and ye shall receive, eh? Thank you once more, you lovely reviewers you! ::hugs all around::   



	10. 10:03 AM to 10:06 AM

"**_Don't._**_ Give me your honor as a Malfoy._" 

"Okay. So what's the new question?" 

"Hmm...let's see...okay: Why do you hang around with Pansy?" 

"_Why?_ What do you mean, 'Why'?" 

"Well, she's awful, and you obviously don't like her very much. So why do you hang around with her?" 

"...It's complicated." 

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to hear it." 

"...You know, you're just giving me more incentive to ask you horrible questions about yourself, Hermione." 

"Answer, please." 

"I don't understand. Why ask about Parkinson? Why not Crabbe and Goyle?" 

"What is it with you and last names?" 

"Ah-ah-ah! Only one question per turn, Hermione." 

"You've yet to answer this one, Draco. I'm still waiting, you know." 

"All right. You want to know why I hang out with Parkinson." 

"_Yes._" 

"My dad told me to." 

"That's it?" 

"Yeah." 

"But I've seen the looks you give her! You _hate_ her!" 

"Why've you been paying attention to the looks I give her?" 

"Why did you pay attention to the way my hair looked at the Yule Ball?" 

"One has nothing to do with the other, Hermione." 

"...Your turn." 

"Heh-heh. That's right. It is my turn." 

"Oh, no." 

"...While we're on the subject of friends: Why do you hang out with Potter and Weasley?" 

"They're my best friends--my turn!" 

"No! I require more explanation than that!" 

"What further explanation do you _need?_ They're my best friends. I trust them implicitly. We make each other laugh, we help each other out..." 

"...you ignore each other..." 

"I do _not_ ignore Harry and Ron!" 

"I meant to say that _they_ ignore _you._" 

"They don't!..." 

"They take you for granted, from what I've seen. Elsewise, why would they have gone off and left you last month, to get in trouble on their own?" 

"That wasn't--that's not what you think it was! There were extenuating circumstances!" 

"Yes, well...I heard that you and Weasley had a huge, flaming row after the Yule Ball fourth year. Something about...not waiting 'till the last minute to ask you for a date." 

"That was just--an ordinary fight! Ron and I fight all the time!" 

"Precisely. I ask you again: Why do you hang around with them?" 

Cold. "Stop it." 

"What?" 

"Picking apart my life like it's some kind of—" 

"I wasn't! I was just _observing_ that..." 

"That _what?_" 

"I just got the impression that the two of them take you for granted, is all." 

"...Enough of your pop psychology. It's my turn." 

"Oh, crap." 

"Why do you hate Harry and Ron?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Why do you hate them so much?" 

"Look--Potter's awful, okay? He struts around, child of everyone. Pompous, really." 

"No, he's not! Look, he doesn't _want_ to be famous, Draco! He just _is,_ and he _hates_ it." 

"Not from what _I've_ seen." 

"...Well, what about Ron?" 

"Weasley's a friend of Potter. And he's a Muggle-lover. And he's poor." 

"...I'll never understand it." 

Tense. "Probably not." 

"..." 

"...My turn! Why do you _care_ if I hate Potter and Weasley?" 

"Because they're my friends. Glaringly obvious, isn't it?" 

"If you say so..." 

"My turn, now. Why do you call me 'Mudblood'?" 

********* 

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but it was exceptionally difficult to write. Next chapter will be easier for me, I hope. :D Thanks yet again for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! 

...Now I'm gonna go get some sleep. 


	11. 10:06 AM to 10:11 AM

"_Why do you call me 'Mudblood'?"_

"…Can you ask a different question, Hermione?"

"No. You can only ask for one question to be changed."

"Is that in the rules?"

"Now it is."

"Yes, but—I mean the _official_ rules."

"There _are_ no official rules, Malfoy. It's like tag. No one writes the rules down for tag."

Pained. "Do I really have to answer this?"

"Yes, you do."

"…ItwastheworstthingIcouldthinkof…atthetime."

"_What_, Malfoy?"

"Look, I couldn't think of any better insults, okay! My dignity was at stake! So I…hit you with everything I had, as it were."

"But you've called me that again since that first time."

"…Yes, well…my turn, now. How did you pretend you were a sorceress when you were little?"

"…Are you trying to _make peace with me,_ Draco?"

"Well, it's not like I _like_ fighting all the time."

"Could've fooled me."

"Answer the question. Or use your pass."

"No, I don't want to waste my pass on something like this…though it _is_ incredibly embarrassing…okay. Okay, I had this old red bathrobe of my dad's from sometime in the seventies, it was huge on me, and it smelled very strongly of incense. And I had a crown made out of…" Blush. "Embroidery rings, which I'd woven together with yarn, and…"

Laugh. "Do go on."

"…And a wand made out of a branch I'd found in the woods, with little beads glued on the end, and I'd…I'd wander around my backyard waving my wand and shouting…'Fairies of the wood! Do as I tell you!' And…"

Laughter.

"I was a kid! I was only nine!"

"_Nine?!_" More laughter.

"_You_ try being a total outcast at school because you actually read!"

"…I just thought it was cute, is all."

"…Oh."

"…Your turn, Hermione."

"Okay…What side are you on? In the war?"

"You had to make it serious again, didn't you."

"I've been wondering ever since you started being nice to me…well, sort of nice."

"And why have you been wondering that?"

"Because…you actually haven't been that bad. To talk to, you know."

"And you were thinking, 'Oh, maybe he's evil and I shouldn't talk to him at all'?"

"No! I—"

"Or was it, 'Maybe he'll join our side and be good and sweet and pure'!"

"I was just trying to—"

"I get another pass on this one, Granger!"

"No, you don't!"

"It's too personal!"

"Nothing's too personal! We're playing _Truth!_ We can ask anything we want!"

"Maybe we shouldn't play anymore. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Why is it so terrible to let someone know about yourself?!"

"Because there'll be nothing left between me and the world!"

"But don't you see, it's not the world! It'll just be between you and—me…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm not going to be a Death Eater, if that's what you think."

"…"

"That's what you thought, isn't it? That I'd go running off and kill Muggles? That's just stupid, Hermione. Why else would I have warned you against the Death Eaters at the World Cup?"

"Y-You were trying to warn me?"

"…Of course I was. What kind of heartless sod do you think I am? I'm not going to let someone get killed when I can stop it…"

"If you were trying to warn me, then…why were you so cruel?"

"I had to save face in front of Potter and Weasley, didn't I? Otherwise they'd spread it around, and I'd get no respect whatsoever."

"Are you going to support.—Voldemort?"

Flinch.

"…You're just as afraid of him as the rest of us, aren't you?"

"As afraid as you are to be without books."

"And you were so afraid in the Forbidden Forest First Year, I've just remembered…"

"Of course I'm afraid of him! I have _met_ the man. And in the forest, well, could you really blame me?, I mean, I _was_ eleven, and there was You-Know-Who himself, and—"

"You knew it was him?"

"How could I not?"

"Wait, you said you've _met_ him?!"

"…I was only five at the time…"

Soft. "Tell me."

"…My dad took out this diary, this old, grubby diary, and asked me if I wanted to practice my cursive in it…I thought it was a bit funny, but I said okay anyway, and I wrote my name…and the diary wrote back 'Tom Riddle'…and then it wrote 'Pleased to meet you,' and I got this chill down my spine…"

"You still remember this after all this time?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget. It was like being near a dementor…all of you just shuts down except the part that's afraid…"

"What happened?"

"I wrote, 'Who are you?' and it wrote back, well, it wrote You-Know-Who's name, and I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just wrote 'Bye.' Then I gave it back to my dad and said I didn't need to practice any more. He was really angry at me for awhile."

"Did he punish you?"

"No…he just was sort of…tense…for a few weeks."

"I can't believe you've met Voldemort. Even if it _was_ through a diary."

"What's so hard to believe?"

"I don't know…hey, if you knew about Tom Riddle's diary in Second Year, why didn't you tell anyone about the Chamber of Secrets?! You could've stopped it from ever happening!"

"I didn't know! Remember, Tom Riddle never said anything to me about opening the Chamber! And, besides, I didn't even know the diary was at the _school_ until the summer holidays, when my dad complained about losing a House Elf…"

"Oh."

"…We've stopped playing Truth."

"That's okay, Draco. This is far more interesting, anyway."

A/N: It got serious again. And it will continue being serious for a couple more chapters, at least. Sorry if that makes you sad, but that's just the way the story has to go…:D

I have just been informed by Campy Capybara that this idea comes from Bellemaine Chercoeur's _What's up with Hermione? Breakfast at Hogwarts,_ which can be found right here on FF.N. Three cheers for Campy Capybara!

Thanks for all the reviews, you faboo people!


	12. 10:11 AM to 10:17 AM

"Glad to know my life has some entertainment value, Granger." 

"What I meant to say was that--it's better to learn more about you than to spend all my time arguing with you." 

"So _finally_ you admit you were wrong." 

"Huh?" 

"About me. Obviously I'm not some--well, all those things you've called me over the years." 

"The only thing _I_ remember calling you over the years is 'Ferret.'" 

"Oh, no. Don't go bringing _that_ up again." 

Smile. "Why, what's wrong with it?" 

"It's only the most embarrassing incident in my life, that's all." 

"That _can't_ be the most embarrassing moment." 

"It was _humiliating!_" 

"It wasn't _that_ bad." 

"Being turned into a ferret and being bounced along in front of your enemies?! You wouldn't say that's at least slightly degrading?! Not to mention the unbearable pain..." 

"Oh, please, Draco." 

"_You_ try being smashed into the floor over and over again!" 

"No thanks, I'm set." 

"I'd like to see _you_ come up with a more embarrassing story!" 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Yes, Hermione, that is a challenge." 

"But we're not playing Truth anymore...?" 

"No, Hermione, we are not." 

"Therefore, I do not have to answer your challenge." 

"Yes, you do. Or I'll pinch you." 

"Where?" 

"On the bum." 

"You wouldn't!" 

"I would." 

"But you swore you wouldn't pinch me or hit me or anything, Draco!" 

"Yeah, but what did I swear _by?_" 

"Grr, that is so--_Slytherin._" 

"You say that as if it's an insult." 

"How's this one, then: _sneaky._" 

Pleased. "I am. Thanks." 

"But you _swore!_" 

"Nothing worse than 'damn' or 'hell,' though." 

"I thought you wanted me to trust you, Draco!" 

"...So I do. Hmm, all right, no pinching, then...ha!" 

"Oh, no, this can't be good." 

"I have discovered a way to make you tell your story _without_ pinching you and thus reneging on our promise!" 

"Good job." 

"It is, isn't it? I'm rather proud of it, myself. Brilliant work, really. Smashing. Stunning. I'll go down in history, I'd wager, for _this_ thought..." 

"You can't mean that, Draco." 

"No, I can't." Cackle. "But it is a great plan, if I do say so myself." 

"Let's see how much longer you can keep from saying it." 

"...Well, now that idea doesn't seem half as much fun, now that you've said it, Hermione." 

Sarcastic. "Sorry to rain on your parade." 

"Whatever that means. All right, here it is: I'm going to..." 

"Do pause a little bit longer, Draco, it's not as if I'm bored, up here." 

"...give you a hickey!" 

Gasp. "_What?!_" 

Smug. "You heard me." 

"_No._ You _can't_ do that. Everyone will know we've been in here together, and if I come out with a _hickey--_no, it's too awful. Even for you. In fact, _worse_ for you. Everyone would know that you'd given a hickey to me--your reputation would be ruined. I don't believe you'd do such a thing!" 

"Believe it. Now _tell_ me your most embarrassing story, or face the consequences!" Laughter. 

"I would have liked that 'ha-ha'ing a lot better if you hadn't put the 'mwa' in front of it." 

"Just tell it, Hermione." 

"Okay...my most embarrassing story? Hmm... Well, there was this one time, in Transfiguration, and, well, I'd been up really late the night before, studying for Arithmancy, so I didn't have time to look ahead in the Transfiguration book, and--"

"Okay, I think I see where this is going."

Irritated. "Where is it going, then?"

"You didn't know the answer to a question. Right? Am I right? I'm right."

"…I am _not_ that predictable."

"I hate to tell you, but you are. And _that_ was a _pathetic_ excuse for an embarrassing story."

"So was yours!"

"But yours wasn't even humiliating at _all!_ No one _laughed _at you, or brought it up again, or--"

"Excuse me, you didn't let me finish! They did _so_ laugh! And _Ron_ brings it up all the time! …So there!"

"Are you telling me that you've--you know--never had your underwear exposed to the public or something?"

"Do you have a fixation on my underwear or something?"

"Please. Don't flatter yourself. I have a fixation on _all_ female underwear. Except, perhaps, Pansy's." Shudder.

"No, Draco, I haven't ever had my underwear exposed to the public. In fact, I--"

"I can fix that."

"What?! No!"

"Just kidding. Relax, Hermione."

"Oh. Okay."

"But I wasn't kidding about the hickey. Let's hear it, woman! I demand an embarrassing story! Now!"

"But I--"

Singing. "Come on, Hermione…"

"But you--"

"Hickey begins in three…two…"

"All right! All right. Fine. Have it your way."

"Heh-heh. I will."

"Fine…most embarrassing story…"

"You don't even have to think about it, do you?"

"No…there was a book I took out of the library one summer--"

"I should have known this would be about a book."

"Pipe down, Draco, I'm not finished. Right, so this book was about…something embarrassing…and I left it out in my room, and my--"

"Wait, wait, what was this book about?"

Blush. "It was called _The Best Sex I Ever Had,_ if you must know."

Laughter.

"Look, a friend was making me read it!"

Raucous laughter.

"I wasn't even _enjoying_ it anyway!"

Choking laughter.

"Do you want me to finish this, or not?"

Snort. Snerk. "No, go ahead."

"So I left it lying around in my room, and my mum went in to borrow this _other _book I had, it was about--"

"Get to the point, please."

"Right, my mum found the book, and that night, when I came back from the movies--"

"Oh, movies again! Were you off seeing that…one with the…baby?"

"No, that one came out years ago. I was only a few years old. Anyway, I came home, and my mum sat me down on my bed, and asked me if I--oh, god, do I have to say it?"

Teasing. "Hickey, hickey…"

"She asked me if I was having 'feelings for people' and if I wanted to talk about it. And then she asked me if I'd been watching any…'special films.'"

"What are those?"

"Porn."

"What?"

"Like _Playwizard._"

"Ohhh…" Laughter. "That's so great. What'd you tell her?"

"I told her, 'No, mum, and I know all about it, so no need to give me _The Talk,_ just go about your business, and I've already found out all about it in Sex Ed at school.'"

"What's Sex Ed?"

"It's a class a Muggle school where they teach you about sex."

"They teach about _sex?!_ I had to ask my father. Most mortifying conversation of my life…and most confusing, too, now that I think about it. Good thing I got that subscription to _Playwizard…_"

"You _what?!_"

"I didn't _keep_ it!"

*********

A/N: Sorry for not updating as usual, but school started up again. School sucks, and it eats up all my time, meaning that I can't sit down and write this. Oh well. Every couple days will be the norm, okay? 

Ohyeah, and for those of you who are about to protest that Hermione wouldn't have had Muggle Sex Ed, _I_ personally learned more than I wanted to know about sex (at the time) in fifth grade. They should never have passed those sanitary pads around, really…one of them wound up on my best buddy's back. 

For those of you disturbed by the preceding paragraph, please discount it. Oh, and thank you, yet again, for all your fabulous feedback.


	13. 10:17 AM to 10:32 AM

          "_I didn't **keep** it!"_

          "This is just the sort of depraved thing I'd expect from you, Malfoy, I mean, _really—_"

          "I didn't! I was just curious! And it's not like anyone I know would have—"

          "You could have asked a _teacher!_"

          "Oh, yeah, like my Head of House knows all about it!"

          "You could have consulted _books_ or something!"

          "_Playwizard_ **is** a sort of book!"

          "It's a dirty magazine, Draco! And it's _barbaric,_ treating women as if they were—"

          "Look, I don't _make_ the magazine, I just ordered a couple of copies, that's all! It's not as if I did anything every other teenage boy hasn't done!"

          "Not _every_ teenage boy treats women like garbage!"

          "Like _garbage?!_ And don't tell me that your precious Potter never—"

          "He hasn't!"

          "How do you know?!"

          "He wouldn't! He's not the sort to—"

          "And I am?!"

          "It's just what I would have expected of you."

          "Just like that?"

          "Just like what?"

          "Just like—you throw all of this out the window?"

          "All of _what,_ Malfoy?"

          Husked. "…told you to call me Draco."

          "…_oh._ All _that._"

          "Yes, _all that,_ Granger, but I guess it was just worthless, eh?! And as soon as you get out of this bloody stair you'll just go running back to your hero, Potter, and tell him about how dreadfully terrible I was!…"

          "…Well, you did threaten to give me a hickey."

          Laugh. "Yes, I did, Granger...bet you can't even tell me _why._"

          "…Thought I told you to call me Hermione."

          "…"

          "…I'm sorry. And I'm not going to go running straight to Harry after we get out of here. I don't know _what_ I'm going to do as soon as I get out of here, but…well, it's not as if I'm some kind of _victim._"

          "…That came completely out of nowhere, Hermione."

          "Well, you acted as if I'm some sort of sissy little girl who's going to run to her big, strong, male friend as soon as she gets away from the…"

          "Go on, say it."

          "…the big, evil, bad guy."

          "That's how you think of me, isn't it."

          "…I'm not so sure anymore."

          "Look, I threatened to give you a hickey before because that's just how I _am,_ okay?"

          "I know."

          "And I didn't mean to—victimize—you."

          "…I knew that, too."

          "…So are we okay?"

          "…You're really asking that, aren't you?"

          "What?"

          "Sorry. I'm just—overcome with disbelief."

          "_What?_ About what?"

          "Well, here I am, stuck in a trick stair with Draco Malfoy, and he's asking me if we're okay?"

          "Well, are we?"

          "You don't get it, do you? Take a step back."

          "Um…Hermione…"

          Huffily. "Oh, you know what I—_figuratively._"

          "Ah. Right. So?"

          "_So…_you."

          "Yes?"

          "And me."

          "Yes."

          "Trapped under a stair."

          "Yes…?"

          "You _still_ don't get this, Draco? Okay, put it this way: what have we spent the past two class periods doing?"

          "Er…arguing?"

          Condescending. "_Very good._ And—can you tell me who we are, Draco?"

          "Okay, will you stop with the patronizing—"

          "Just do it, Draco."

          Sigh. "I'm Draco Malfoy and you're Hermione Granger. Do I get twenty points to Slytherin?"

          "_More_ than that, Draco, _I_ am a Muggleborn witch who's invested in her studies, and _you_ are the pureblood son of a Malfoy."

          "You made that sound like an insult."

          "That's because it _is._"

          "And I wouldn't say you're 'invested in your studies,' I'd say you're more like—"

          "The point I'm _trying_ to make, Draco—"

          "—at length—"

          "—Yes, at length, is that it doesn't make any logical _sense_ asking me if we're okay. Okay?"

          "But are we okay?"

          Frustrated sigh. "Draco…"

          "Are we?"

          "…Yes, we are."

          "Okay. Good."

          "Okay."

          "…"

          "…"

          "…"

          "…"

          Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!!

          "Transfiguration."

          "Really? You have that now?"

          Sigh. "Yes. It's my favorite class, too. Oh, I _wish_ we weren't stuck here!"

          "Yes, well. I have History of Magic, so, in an odd sort of way, I'm rather _glad_ we're stuck here."

          "Why? This is just as boring."

          "So you admit History of Magic is boring?"

          "I'd have to be braindead not to think so."

          "What's brain—no, wait, I can guess."

          "…"

          "This really _is_ just as boring, though."

          "We could do something."

          Grin. "Could you sing me more songs?"

          "No! No. We're not doing that again."

          "We could sing songs _together._"

          "Let's just…cut out the singing from this plan altogether."

          "I've got it! Let's not sing songs."

          "Bravo, Draco."

          "Why don't we play Truth again?"

          "…How do you know we won't be at each other's throats again?"

          "For one thing, it's physically impossible to do such a thing in this situation, and for another, _you_ just said we're okay. So we're okay."

          "Okay…I can't really see any reason why not to…"

          "You act as if there's some great risk involved."

          "…Yes, I suppose there is."

          "What? Whatever it is, it can't be as risky as Quidditch. After all, we're not fifty feet above the ground on little _sticks_ that—"

          "I get the point, Draco."

          "So what's the big risk?"

          "It's like you said before. I can't risk there being nothing between me and the world."

          "Yes, I was quite eloquent, wasn't I."

          "Draco…"

          "Well, it's like _you_ said before. There's no world here. It's just you and me."

          "…True. _I_ was quite eloquent as well, I think."

          "Yes, yes, so can we play?"

          "…Yes, all right. Whose turn was it?"

          "Mine!"

          "Wait, was it?"

          "Who cares, Hermione? _I'm_ going first."

          Sigh. "Oh, _fine._ Ask away."

*********

A/N: And here we are, back at Truth! Ah, this is so much fun. Sorry I didn't update earlier, but, you know, school and all…

          For those of you who want this to turn serious, it's about to. 

          For those of you who like the comedy, don't worry, serious stuff is nothing with some comedy mixed in.

          For those of you who are just like, "Get on with it, so long as there's more!" don't worry. There will be more.

          And for those of you who reviewed, I love you. :D

Special A/N: That pause with four empty quotations before the bell rang? That was a reeeeally long pause. 


	14. 10:32 AM to 10:39 AM

"...What's your whole name?" 

"That's it? Hermione Ann Granger." 

"Your turn." 

"Same question." 

"Oh, _don't_ ask, it'll take ages to say." 

"Your name's that long? I thought only _vampires--_" 

"Let's just say that my mother had a _lot_ of time to think up a name for me." 

"All right...heh-heh...all right. What's your life story?" 

"What? No! That's cheating, Hermione!" 

"No, it's not. It's a question, fair and square. And _you_ have to answer it." Laugh. 

"...All right. Ahem. I was born at a very young age--" 

Eyeroll.   
  
"--to my mum and dad, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. When I was five, I went to--" 

"Some detail, please!" 

"What? That _is_ detailed." 

"Say _how_ you were born, for instance." 

"I told you. At a very young age." 

"..." 

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other _very much..._" 

Warning. "Draco..." 

"Look, it's not like it's anything interesting. My mother's water broke when she was taking a nap, and she called my father, and he yelled at her for making a mess--" 

Laughter. 

"What? What's funny?" 

"Keep going, keep going." 

"Right, so he owled the MediWitch, but for some reason, the Floo Network was down, and since you can't Apparate to or from Malfoy Manor..." 

"She couldn't come?" 

"Right. So my father owled her a message, 'What should I do?' and she owled back, 'Catch,' and a book on delivering babies." 

Laughter. 

"What? I don't get it." 

"So what happened then?" 

"Well, obviously, my father had to deliver me himself." 

Hooting. "Oh! I could just picture that!" 

"I don't see what's so funny, here." 

"Jokes aren't as funny if you have them explained to you. Keep going." Snort. 

"So when I was five..." 

"No, _come_ on, you have to keep telling me how you were born!" 

"Why? There's nothing else interesting." 

"You said that about the whole story, and look how it turned out!" 

"_I_ don't find it interesting." 

"Why not? I mean, just picturing your dad standing there _yelling_ at your mum..." Laughter. 

"Obviously _you've_ never spent a weekend alone with my father." Shudder. 

"I'm sorry. But please continue?" 

"...Okay. Nothing much happened after that. My dad coordinated the House Elves to fetch hot water--" 

"Whatever for?" 

"So he didn't have to get it himself." 

"No, I mean, why is it that women in labor always need hot water?" 

"...You know, I've never been sure myself. But he was very disgusted with the whole thing. Maybe that's why he hates me so much." 

"Your dad hates you?" 

"Granger, _where_ have you _been?_ Of _course_ he hates me. He hates _everybody._ Except...well, let's just go with everybody." 

"But--why?" 

"I told you, he was disgusted with how I was born. Same way he's disgusted with me now." 

"How could a man be disgusted with the birth of his own son?" 

"Have you even _met_ my dad, Granger?" 

"Let's get off the subject. Tell me more about your life story." 

"...Can I get comfortable first? My legs are falling asleep." 

"_Just_ your legs? My whole _body's_ fallen asleep...How are we going to manage this? I mean, there's barely any room." 

"Um...what if you skirted around to the other side, or...shifted just a little bit?" 

"Why does it have to be me?"   
  
"Because you're on top." 

"So?" 

"And you're heavy." 

"Grr. Fine, Draco. Um...I'll just move..." 

Squeaky. "Er. Hermione? Stop moving. Right now." 

"I've only moved a few inches, Draco." 

Still squeaky. "That's enough." 

"But why--_ohh._" 

Blush. "You better not tell anyone." 

"...Look, it's a perfectly natural biological reaction." 

"Easy for _you_ to say." 

Blushing. "...er, I mean, er, with the friction and all and..." 

"Just...shut up." 

"...it could have happened to anyone, really, I mean--" 

"My legs could _use_ the sleep. So, anyhow, when I was five, I got my first broom..." 

Blush. 

"...I'll just...not...talk about _brooms_ right now, shall I?" 

"_Good_ idea." 

"So when I was eleven..." 

"Wait! You can't skip that much of your life!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because you're only _sixteen!_ That's, like, your whole life!" 

"My life is _boring._" 

"I _asked,_ didn't I?" 

"Well, I don't know what to tell you about!" 

"Erm...how about which school you went to?" 

"I should have known _you_ would ask about _school, _Hermione." 

Irritated. "School is a very important aspect of our lives, I'll have you know, Draco, and we need to--" 

"I didn't go to school before Hogwarts." 

"Oh. _Really?_" 

"I had tutors." 

"Oh. How were they?" 

"No good. They were _tutors,_ after all."   
  
Snicker. "Draco..." 

"They were okay. It was weird, though: I had three tutors teaching _just me_ in this big empty house...I mean, I didn't think it was weird at the _time,_ but now that I _think_ about it, it was weird." 

"What did they teach you?" 

"To be a good little automaton before the Dark Lord." 

Warning. "Draco..." 

"No, really." 

"So you do know propaganda when you see it." 

"...I'm still not sure what was propaganda and what wasn't...Are _you_ sure _you_ haven't been fed propaganda?" 

*** 

A/N: And on that controversial note, I'll end the chapter. First off, I have to apologize for not updating in forever. Honestly. What's wrong with me? Well, actually, it's been two things: my life has been ridiculously hectic. This is what I have to contend with at this time:   
1) college stuff (financial aid, etc.)   
2) school   
3) Drama Club (which I run--eek!)   
4) I have a new job   
All of that, _plus_ I've been practicing for auditions for my school musical. Eep. The second thing that's kept me away is--   
writer's block.   
Yeah, I know, I'm pathetic.   
I started writing chapter fourteen before, but it wouldn't come out, because I was trying to force Draco to say something he wasn't ready to say.   
...Could I get a little more absorbed in my characters? 

Second of all, I have to thank all you lovely people for being so immensely patient and for breaking the 400-review mark. You are the best, and I love you all. 


	15. 10:39 AM to 10:46 AM

_"Are **you** sure **you** haven't been fed propaganda?"_

"What?! That's utterly ridiculous!"

Reasonable. "No, it's not. Think about it, Hermione. Have you ever looked at it from both sides of the issue?"

"Not when the other side is all about killing people!"

"Well...okay, yes, I'll grant you that there's _some_prejudice--"

"_Some?!_"

"--but there's enough of a basis to--"

"The basis of _ruling the world!_"

"...you make some very valid points."

Spluttering.

"All right, let's say I go along with this--I'm not saying it's not propaganda--"

"_How_ am I being fed propaganda, Draco?! I'm told that Death Eaters torture innocent Muggles, and look! Innocent Muggles being tortured by Death Eaters!"

"How do you know the Muggles are innocent?"

"And they--what?"

"Furthermore, how does it count as torture if they don't remember it afterwards?"

Angry. "You--you--"

"And I really don't see what's so bad about You-Know-Who, you know, despite the fact that he plans on ruling through fear--"

"That's _awful,_ Malfoy!"

"Draco. And I'm not going to want to hold this discussion with you if you continue insulting me."

"Wha?--you--what?--_fine._ Where were you in your life story?"

"Ahhhh, I was already up-to-date, with me attending Hogwarts."

"Oh yes-waitasecond..."

"My turn!"

"No, no, wait--"

"What was with the whole Krum thing?"

"Hey, that's not right! My turn wasn't over!"

"It is now."

"No, it's not!"

"Ooh, a very intelligent argument by Hermione Granger."

"Look, you have to finish answering!"

"Okay. I was tutored, I came to Hogwarts. My turn!"

Sigh. "All right, all right, _fine._ What was the question again?"

"What was with the Krum thing?"

"What do you mean, 'What was with the Krum thing?'"

"I mean, did you go out with him, are you still going out with him...?"

"Draco, what's with all these questions about my love life?"

"I'm just curious! And, hey, what do you mean 'all these questions' about your love life?"

"You asked about the Yule Ball, you asked about-"

"Can you answer the question, Hermione?"

"Well, it just doesn't make any sense to me that you'd care so much, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"This isn't about what happened before, is it?"

Squawk. "What?! No, no, no, to think that I-that you-no, no. No."

"Well, why _are_ you asking this, then, Draco?"

"Is it one of the rules of the game that you get to hear the reason a question is asked?"

"Hmm, I-"

"I didn't think so. So, carry on."

Huffy. "I hardly liked that tone of voice."

"Oh, 'hardly'? So you liked it some?"

"Sounding like you think you're a king and I'm your-your servant or something..."

"Look, Hermione, both you and I know that, at this point, you're just dodging the question, so if you could just..."

"Excuse me, I am not _dodging the question,_ I'm merely debating that the tone of voice that you used was rather-"

Warning. "Hermione..."

"...Both Viktor and I knew it was hopeless."

"Mm-hmm?"

"So, we...decided to have one special night, and to owl each other once he left."

"One special night?"

"Hmm."

Amused. "Oooh, Hermione. He didn't...you know-did he?"

Embarrassed. "We only kissed."

"Snogged, more like. And you still owl him?"

"Yes. A bit. When I remember to."

"Does he owl you back?"

"Well...um..."

"So you didn't exchange promise rings or anything?"

"Why are you asking all this?"

"No reason. Did you?"

"...No."

"Ha. Guess your 'one special night' didn't turn out to be so special on his end."

Scoff. "Well, it didn't exactly turn out so special on my end, either."

"What, the kissing didn't hold up to your standards?"

"What? No, no-the night was just ruined after the ball, when Ron decided it would be appropriate to incite a flaming row with me about who I attend dances with."

Snort.

"He was just angry 'cause I wasn't free to go to the ball with _him_ at the last minute." Sniff.

Matter-of-fact. "No, I suspect he was angry because you were the prettiest girl at the ball and you weren't with him."

"...I was the prettiest girl at the ball?"

"_Obviously._"

"But-I thought that..."

Blush. "Look, all I'm saying is that you clean up pretty well, Granger."

"...Thank you."

"...I'm just stating fact, is all, if you see what I mean, I mean..."

"My turn, isn't it?"

"Yes, ah, yes, it is."

"...Why are you so curious about me?"

"What, I, well, that's, that's ridiculous. Preposterous. A--A thorough-faced absurdity."

"Out with it, Draco."

"There's nothing to be out with. Ah. What I mean to say is..."

"Draco."

"I mean, why would I be curious? It's laughable." Nervous laugh.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"There's no evading this question. If you don't answer it now, you will answer it later. Because, frankly, ever since you asked that question about my childhood, this has been bothering me, so...yes. Let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Grr..."

"...All right, but...you have to swear that this will never leave this roo-this stair."

"Okay, Draco, I promise."

"No, no-you have to _swear._"

Eyeroll. "All right. Fine. I swear."

"No, _on_ something."

Exasperated. "Draco..."

"Hermione..."

"Fine. What do I swear on?"

"Um...what do you believe in?"

"_Hogwarts, A History_?"

"Hermione, this is _serious!_"

"What, that you're curious about me?"

"It's against my entire reputation!"

"Oh, that's very nice, damaging your reputation now, am I, and I didn't even do anything-"

"Not just my reputation, my-my whole life!"

Angry. "I ruined your whole _life, _did I?!"

"No, you're just contrary to everything in it!"

"That's hardly _my_ fault!"

"No-I don't know-maybe it is! You come flouncing into the wizarding world with your little perfect uniform and _perfect_ grades, and--!"

"_Don't_ you drag my grades into this like that's something to hold against me!"

"And-and you're so _spiteful_ against all the rules that don't-make any logical sense, and _so_ full of pride, and-"

"Spiteful, am I? I'll show you spiteful right in the-"

"And you just had to _bloody go and make me ADMIRE you, _and--! And..."

"...what?..."

"...You never swore. You never..."

"...On my honor as a person, Malfoy..."

***

A/N: And the truth shall set you freeeeee! Sorry, guys, no crush for this boy. But don't take it the wrong way-this _is_ meant to be a romance, and a romance it will be. :D 

To think this has only been two hours, here. We're two-thirds of the way through, guys. And _look_ at the way they _yell_ at each other! Look at the progress from chapter one to chapter fifteen! Whee!

And, if I've said it once, I'll say it again and again, I love you guys for all the lovely reviews you've been giving me.


	16. 10:46 AM to 10:54 AM

"..." 

"...So...you admire me...as in..." 

"As a person...heh, so it was actually pretty good that you swore on your honor as a person, since that's what I..." 

"...When did you...?" 

"Start to respect you? Hah, the instant you slapped me in third year." 

"...Why?" 

"Can we get off the subject?" 

"No, please, Draco?...This is..." 

Sigh. "You were the first person ever to stand up to me." 

"That's not true, Harry and Ro--" 

"No, no, I mean, like, seriously. Like, with the actual intent of shutting me up." 

"A lot of people have tried to shut you up, and--" 

"Yeah, but they didn't take it as far as you did. You _surprised_ me, Hermione." 

"So? Lots of people surprise lots of people...that doesn't mean they're worthy of any..._admiration._" 

"You sound like you're ashamed of it." 

"I'm not! I'm just...trying to figure it out." 

"Like how? Is it so hard to wrap your mind around it, that I could possibly--" 

"Well, frankly, _yes,_ Draco. I mean, okay, as far as I know, you stand against everything I believe in--" 

"That's not necessarily entirely true, because I--" 

"Yes, all right, _almost_ everything I believe in, bear with me, please. And you've been insulting me nearly every day for six years--" 

"--five and a half--" 

"--five and a half--" 

"--more like a third, really--" 

"--_shut up,_ Draco, five and a third years, and suddenly it comes out that you have some sort of _respect_ for me? I'm sorry...I'm going to need a few minutes to work through this..." 

"Would it help if I told you why?" 

"Yes!" 

"Let's see...you're intelligent, for one." 

"Thank you." 

"Just stating facts, here, Hermione. You _do_ get full marks in everything." 

"I just study a lot, that's all." 

"Yeah, but so does half the school, and they don't get anywhere _near_ as high marks as you get. Plus, you're brave." 

"Huh. Thought that Slytherins hated bravery." 

"Yeah, well--you're brave in a smart way, not a rushing-into-everything-courageously-and-getting-killed way." 

"Oh. Thank you." 

"Right. And you stand up for what you believe in. Which is more than I can say for me." 

"What? But you do stand up for what you believe in." 

"Have you learned nothing all this time, Granger? _That's_ not what I believe in." 

"What _do_ you believe in?" 

"Life. Freedom. Order. Justice. And you." 

"Me?" 

"You're one of those universal constants." 

Awkward. "Wow." 

"Yeah." 

"...How long have we been in here?" 

"How many times has the bell rung?" 

"Uh...three?" 

"So, maybe, two-and-a-half hours?" 

"Draco?" 

"Yes, Hermione?" 

"It's your turn to ask a question." 

"...Has it been all that bad?" 

"What?" 

"Talking to me. Because, er, I don't think it's been all that bad talking to you, I mean, it hasn't been _torture_ is what I'm saying..." 

"Could've fooled me when we first fell in here." 

"Well, has it?" 

"...You know, it really hasn't." 

Phew. 

"But it could _get_ bad if we stay in here for much longer." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because then I'll miss lunch, and I'll be so hungry I'll have to eat you, and you don't really look all that nourishing. Bit on the scrawny side, really." 

Laughter. "Well, hopefully we'll be rescued before that happens." 

"Yes. I hate raw meat, anyway." Laugh. 

"Heh-heh. Your turn." 

"Why do you pick on me all the time?" 

"Oh, _no, _Hermione, don't go bringing _this_ up again." 

"You promised you'd talk about it later! It's later! Speak, Mr. Malfoy!" 

Sigh. "It's just for the sake of appearances." 

"And...? I know there's more." 

"And...your face gets all red, and you clench your fists, and..." 

Laughter. 

"And you just look so funny. Sorry." 

"It's okay. I think I understand, now. But...are you going to keep on doing it once we get out of here?" 

"I don't know...maybe not as much." 

"Wow." 

"What?" 

"An hour ago, you wouldn't have let me get away with that." 

"What?" 

"An extra question on my turn. Amazing." 

"Yeah, well...don't think you're getting away with it next time! I won't let it slip past me again!" Laugh. 

"...I wonder what's happening in Transfiguration." 

"You really hate missing classes, don't you?" 

"I do. I really, really do. And it's not as if anything really bad's happening to us, here, I mean, we're not in pain or anything--" 

"Speak for yourself, my legs've got pins and needles all through 'em." 

"--but I just...I don't know. It irks me." 

"Talking of Transfiguration, how'd you do on that last test?, it was murder. Ha. Ha. 'Cause it was about transfiguring crows, get it?" 

"Yes. Ha, ha, how droll. I got a ninety-eight percent." 

"Scandal! Horror! Less than perfect?!" 

"I got two percent off on the pronunciation of the spell. I'd been having trouble with it all along." 

"Saying _Acer_eh_bus_ instead of _Acer_ee_bus?_" 

"How did you know?" 

"I had the same problem." 

"It was hard, wasn't it, Draco?! It was just so counter-intuitive!" 

"I know! And it worked both ways, anyway! At one point, I just felt like telling her: 'Look, who _cares_ what it says in the book, if it works, it works.'" 

"Ex_actly._" 

"...Whose turn was it again?" 

"Erm. Yours, I think." 

"Oh. Okay. Let me think of one." 

*** 

A/N: We're nearing the end, folks! Sorry about the delay on this chapter: been working on my other, more serious fic, _Shamanism._ It's a sequel to my one-shot, _Snap Me Back Into Hell,_ and I just can't stop writing it. Ahhh! Anywho. Thanks for all your lovely feedback, it keeps me going through the day. 

Here's your preview for the end of _Trick Stair:_ It will end exactly three hours and seventeen minutes (fic-time) after it began. No, I'm not telling you what happens! 

:D 


	17. 10:54 AM to 11:06 AM

"_Oh. Okay. Let me think of one._"

"Do you ever get bored?"

"Draco! It's my turn!"

"I know. Sorry. Sorry."

"And anyway, what do you mean, do I ever get bored? Of course I get bored! Everyone gets bored."

"I _meant_ with your _life._"

"Oh. Well, there's no time to get bored with _that._"

"Of course there's time, there's always time! You could be busy doing something else and you could get bored!"

"Draco, you're in _school._ How could you be bored _here?_ School is supposed to be all about _not_ being bored and—what brought this up, anyway?"

"I was just asking. You know. Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I don't speak hypothetical."

Pause. "You know what I meant, Hermione."

"No, actually, I don't. Would you be so good as to clarify?"

"I don't know…er…it's just that, you always seem so involved in school and everythi—"

"You're involved, too!"

"Yes, I know—"

"Are you asking because _you're_ bored with your life?"

"No."

"Why, then?"

"I just thought…never mind. What's your next question?"

"What did you think? Did you think that poor, prissy Hermione gets so involved in school because she's bored with everything? Are you suggesting that my life has no _meaning?_"

"No! Don't get all defensive like that, it was only a question!"

"What _did_ you mean, then?"

"I said 'never mind.' And I meant 'never mind.' Never mind."

"No, I wanted to know—"

"_Never mind._"

"…Can you please just tell me, please? I mean—"

"Look, can we go five minutes without fighting, Hermione?! Are we even capable of doing that?!"

"…Okay. No, okay. Fine."

"…Look, I'm not saying that you're picking fights or anything, it's just that—"

Tearful. "Then what _are_ you saying? Merlin's Beard, Malfoy, it's just on and off with you."

"I wasn't trying to pick a fight, either. Can we just drop it? I think we're both just going bonkers from being in here so long."

"There's an extreme possibility." Sniffle.

"…Don't cry, okay, Hermione? I mean, I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything, but I felt that last tear, and it's not as if I have a tissue or anything to mop it up…"

Soft laugh.

"…It's your turn. You going to ask a question or not?"

"…I can't think of one."

"…"

"…Do you really think we'll be stuck in here forever?"

"Is that your question?"

"No, just wondering. Because if we do get stuck in here forever…"

"…What?"

"…I'm sorry, I'm just thinking some very gruesome thoughts."

"Gruesome? Like how? I'm not going to take out a knife and cut you or anything."

"No, I meant, like…you know what happens to a body after it dies…"

"Ahem. Er, no, actually, I don't."

"…You know, from what I've noticed you're quite well-educated, but there are just some places where you can be so ignorant."

"…"

"…Draco?"

"…I'm trying very hard not to take offense at that, Hermione."

Laugh. "Well, I just hope we're not in here forever. Let's leave it at that."

"We won't be in here forever."

"How are you so confident?"

"I happen to know that, er, every day, just before lunch, one particular student falls into this stair."

"Oh?"

"Just his leg, of course."

"You knew this all this time and didn't tell me?"

"Uh…"

"Who's the student?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"…And you have proof of this? You've watched him do this every single day?"

"…Well, not _every day_ as such, I do have other things to do."

"How often?"

"Every other day or so."

"So, technically, he _could_ be avoiding this stair whenever you're not watching."

"I sincerely doubt it."

"Why's that?"

"Because every time I _am_ watching, he falls in."

"Maybe he falls in _because_ you are watching. Because you _expect_ him to fall in."

"Huh?"

"It's this new thing I've been reading up on. Vibes. It's a new magical theory. Of course, I don't expect it to hold up to much testing, since it's really in the cart with Divination and all that."

"Hey! Divination works!"

"Heh. No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does. It does too—"

"No, it—"

"Yes, it does too."

"I can prove to you it doesn't."

"All right, let's hear it, Miss I-Know-Everything-About-Divination."

"Fine. Here's an example: almost every day in class, Professor Trelawney predicted, through the use of Divination, that Harry would die. Is Harry dead? No. Point proven."

"Is Harry going to live forever?"

"What? No."

"Exactly. Point proven."

"No, but—all right, here's another example: in our first class, Professor Trelawney predicted to Lavender Brown that the thing she was dreading would happen in April. In April, Lavender's pet rabbit died. But she was shocked—she hadn't been dreading it! Do you see? People fill in the events afterward and claim that they've been predicted, but really it's all a bunch of—"

"Hermione, have you ever had a real prediction taken for you?"

"What?"

"Not by Professor Trelawney, who's a right old fraud?"

Grin.

"By a professional?"

"Erm…well…no…"

"I had it done once."

"Oh yes? And what, pray tell, was predicted?"

"It was predicted, Hermione, that on December 14th, 1997, I would fall into an enclosed space and be trapped there with another person."

"Wha—who—wha—you—I--?"

"No, I'm just kidding, they never said that."

"Wha—you—hey!"

Laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha. What _did_ they say?"

"They told me that I'd be expelled from school on December 20th, 1997, so I guess we've got to get out of here before then. Hell, I'll probably get expelled for killing you and eating you." Sigh. "And then I'll be sent to Azkaban…"

"Draco! What? No, that—that—that can't be right, you—"

Laughter. "I thought you didn't believe in all of this."

"Grr. Draco. What did they _really_ say?"

Solemn. "They said that the turning point of my life, as far forward as they could see, would take place in December 1997."

"Ha. Fine, Draco, don't tell me what they said. I probably wouldn't believe it, anyway."

"No, that's really it."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, you're just being silly, now—"

"Look, were you there? That's what the man said!"

"Logically, if I were there, you wouldn't be telling me now."

"So do you believe me?"

"No."

"_No?_ You're going to tell me that you don't think this is going to be the turning point in my life? What do you think I'm going to do once I get out of this stair?"

"I don't know! Probably go back to being such a prat, the way you're acting now!"

"I am _not_ acting like a prat!"

"You won't even stop lying to me about what was predicted for you!"

"I wasn't—!" Calmer. "Hermione, I was just teasing you."

"Yes, of _course, _you were just _teasing_ me, just the way that every time you _insulted_ or _belittled _me and my friends, you were just _teasing._" 

"Hermione!"

Tearful. "What?"

"You've trusted me up 'till now. You going to give up so quickly?"

Sniffle. "No."

"Right. So why are you so upset all of a sudden?" Arms go around waist.

Sniffle. "How'd you get to be so nice?"

"Bolt of lightning hit me. Now are you going to stop crying?"

Sniffle. "Maybe."

"I can't understand what's gotten you so emotional."

"…ha, well, it's just…you mentioned getting out of here, and I just…I don't know. No, I really don't. Do you have any idea how hard that is for me to admit? I don't know."

"That's okay. Maybe they'll have an emotions class next year and you can take it."

Softly. "…how did you get so nice?"

***

A/N: Augh! I'm back! But not for long, I'm afraid. I got sucked into writing this one chapter—I'll try and see if I can get a couple more, but I'm not promising anything. But look! Complex characters! I'm proud of myself. And, before you say anything, _yes,_ Draco _would_ act that way. Take a look back over previous chapters. This is _not_ out of nowhere.

Ohyeah. And I apologize for having more drama in this chapter than you're used to. More comedy next time, I promise. And Draco will be more cranky next chapter, because, let's face it, he probably wouldn't be quite so sane after all this time in an enclosed space.

Once more, let's hear it for the reviewers!

(_To the tune of "Take me out to the ballgame," most popular disclaimer/review song used online_):

Oh, I love all my reviewers,

They're so wonderfully great!

I'd like to hug them and give them a cheer—

If they said nothing I'd never stay here,

So let's hoot, hoot, hoot for reviewers!

Here, let me ruffle their hair!

And there's lots—more—cha-a-a-pters left in Tri-ick Stair!  
  



	18. 11:06 AM to 11:17 AM

_Softly. "...how did you get so nice?"_  
  
"Practice."  
  
"...Practice?"  
  
"Practice."  
  
Laughing. "Oh, come on, Malfoy. _Practice_?"  
  
"Is there an echo in here?, awfully small place to have an echo, yes, thank you very much, practice!"  
  
Amused. "And who, may I ask, did you do your practicing on?"  
  
"Well, I--"  
  
Smiling. "Because _I_ certainly didn't catch any of this practice, mind you, and _I've_ known you for five and a half years--"  
  
"Look, just because I haven't been, all right, _yes_, Hermione, I haven't been very nice to _you_, but I can--I can assure you that I have had practice at being nice to someone!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes! Like--um..."  
  
Grin. "You can't think of anyone, can you?"  
  
"--My bloody owl, that's who!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"...no, I tend to curse him if I'm pissed off."  
  
"Okay, who, then?"  
  
"Er...my hand! I practiced on my hand!"  
  
Snort. "Really? Like how people will practice kissing on their hands and things?"  
  
"...Okay, I haven't."  
  
"...Did you ever practice kissing on your hand?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"...oh, sod off."  
  
Smirk. "You have, haven't you?"  
  
"_Sod off,_ Granger."  
  
"Well, there's no need to take that tone with me, I promise I won't tell anyone if you have."  
  
"I _haven't_. Not that it's any damn business of _yours_."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"_Nothing's_ bloody wrong with me, so just--just shut your stupid mouth already!"  
  
"My mouth is not _stupid_! Stop being so childish!"  
  
"I'll tell you who's being childish! You want childish?! Look in a sodding mirror!"  
  
Angry. "What is your problem, Malfoy?!"  
  
"_You're_ my problem! If you hadn't bloody _made _me fall in here, I wouldn't be stuck in this _stupid_ _**bloody**_--" Thud. "**OW**!"  
  
Ringing silence. "You tried to gesture, didn't you."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"When did we stop joking?"  
  
"Sod _off_, Granger."  
  
"...Ohhh..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...You have been nice to me, you know. That's one person, at least."  
  
"..."  
  
"...And you haven't called me a--a, you know, for ages, now, Draco, if that's any consolation."  
  
"...Are you thinking about when we get out of here?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"...I am, too...'M sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, really, it's not. Civil conversation, remember?"  
  
"What?--oh. Oh, that seemed like _ages_ ago."  
  
"It was probably only an hour ago."  
  
"Or more. Or _less_."  
  
"What? What do you mean, 'less'?"  
  
"Well--think about it, Draco. Nearly everything in this castle is magical. What if we were in some sort of--I don't know--"  
  
Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!!!  
  
"--oh. Never mind."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Nothing. It was stupid."  
  
"No, tell me, will you?"  
  
"No, never mind, there was nothing to it, really, just a foolish idea."  
  
"...I really am sorry, you know. You can still trust me. And all."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, of course I forgive you, we're both just aggravated at being trapped here so long, that's all."  
  
"Yeah. Heh. Guess we are."  
  
...patter, patter, patter, patter, patter, thud, thud, thud, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, thud, thud, thud, patter, patter, patter, thud, thud, WHOOMPH, WHOOMPH, thud, thud, patter, patter, patter, skitter...  
  
"...That'll be Neville, he's always running late for Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"...You gonna tell me what your idea was?"  
  
"What idea?"  
  
Grin. "Don't play ignorant with me, I know you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"_Must_ you press on with this?--I told you, it was just silly."  
  
"Oh, I must, I must."  
  
Sigh. "All right, it was...well, in some Muggle films--"  
  
"Hey, I remember those!"  
  
"--yes, well, in some Muggle science fiction films--"  
  
"What's 'science fiction'?"  
  
"Oh, _no_, you don't know what--?" Sigh. "Do you at least know what science is?"  
  
"Erm...would 'no' be a bad answer to this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Too bad, it's the only one I have."  
  
"Hmm, well, science is sort of--figuring stuff out, but the Muggle way. Like, mechanically, and things. Like how to build a car."  
  
"Car?"  
  
"Automobile."  
  
"Ohhhh...So it's like Arithmancy, like how we build a spell?"  
  
"More physical than that, though, in most cases."  
  
"Oh, so more like Potions? Assembling something, like?"  
  
"That's part of it, yes."  
  
"Right. So what's 'science fiction'? Wait, no--is it, like, made-up science?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh, all right. Like--how to build an imaginary automobile?"  
  
"Could be. But most of it's based on more abstract theories than that."  
  
"Oh. So how's this idea of yours figure in?"  
  
"Curses. I thought I'd distracted you from that."  
  
Chipper. "Nope, sorry, I still want to hear your stupid idea."  
  
"'Stupid,' thank you."  
  
"_You_ were the one who described it as stupid, remember."  
  
"Hmmph, well, in some science fiction movies they do time-travel."  
  
"Like with a Time-Turner?"  
  
"Ahem. Yes, like that. And what I was thinking was that we were stuck in some sort of time vortex, where it would stay _now_ until we got out of here--and that would be at the same time that we fell _in_, do you see?"  
  
"So how was that stupid?"  
  
"I said it just as the bell rang."  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"Right, exactly."  
  
"Neat idea, though. Pity it could never happen. Time's a fluid."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Draco."  
  
"Therefore, time could never stand still. At least not for just two people."  
  
"No."  
  
"It would have to stand still for the _whole world_. That's why your little theory is implausible."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because, you see, if time were to stay in one place--"  
  
"_Okay_, Draco. You can stop gloating now."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"And I _mean_ that."  
  
"Once more: Heh."  
  
"..." Sigh. "I wonder when someone will get us _out_ of here."  
  
"Why, Hermione, don't you like spending time with me?"  
  
A/N: Ahhh. I love cliffhangers.  
  
So, how's that? Another chapter. Now that's summer's officially here, for seniors. But then, hah, lookit the time, isn't it funny how I have to be up and about for work tomorrow morning? But look, here I am, writing more of Trick Stair. ::smacks self upside of head::  
  
Told you that Draco would get cranky this chapter. :D  
  
Okay, before I go, I would like to:  
  
1) Thank everyone who reviewed, once again, since you're all such lovely people to read my ficcie, and  
  
2) Reiterate a point that I've made several times, now. Here goes: THE ROMANCE IS ALREADY THERE. There will be no snogging in this fic, as it is physically IMPOSSIBLE for snogging to occur in the positions in which the two characters are. Also, there will be no brazen declarations of love, here, since I'm trying to make the characters as real as possible. And how many real people do you know that would simply declare their love for one another after hating each other for years on end and spending a few short hours getting to know once another? Right! None! Or maybe one or two, depending on who you are. The POINT is, if you're searching for the romance, READ BETWEEN THE LINES. It's EVERYWHERE.  
  
:D  
  
Now that I'm done with my rambling monologue, thank you once again to anyone who reviewed, I apologize for the formatting of this chapter, and I hope to be writing again soon!  
  
Thank you and goodnight! Be sure to tip the waitress on your way out. 


	19. 11:17 AM to 11:25 AM

_"Why, Hermione, don't you like spending time with me?"_  
  
"No, that's not it at all, it's just that being in one position for so long, and--besides, it's going to be lunch soon, and I don't want to miss Ancient Runes today, we're supposed to be doing--"  
  
"AHA!"  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"You _do_ like spending time with me!"  
  
"Um...yes...so?"  
  
"Nothing. Just proving a point to myself."  
  
"What point?"  
  
"That I can be nice enough that someone would want to spend time with me--you know, 'cause I'm me."  
  
"You're still stuck on this nice thing? Because by now you've proven yourself entirely capable of being nice, though I will admit you seem reluctant to use this power."  
  
"Look, it's like this, Hermione: I've had a long-standing bet with myself that I could never get anyone to like me for who I am."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Oh, _ages_. Since before I came to Hogwarts."  
  
"And you wanted to find...?"  
  
"Someone who'd like me for who I am."  
  
"And...who are you...?"  
  
"Someone you've been talking to for the past, oh, say, two and a half hours, who you just admitted that you like spending time with."  
  
"I'm not going into how many grammar mistakes you just made."  
  
"But, Hermione, don't you _see_?!"  
  
"What should I be seeing? Frankly, I'm rather confused by the turn our conversation has taken."  
  
"I owe myself five hundred galleons!"  
  
"F-five h-hundred--excuse me, _five hundred galleons_?!"  
  
"Oh, it's okay, I can afford it. Besides, I'm the one giving it to myself, so really, all I have to do is write a note to the Gringotts goblins to transfer five hundred galleons from my bank account to...well, okay, my bank account."  
  
"Exactly how much money do you have, Draco?"  
  
"--Of course, they might think that's kind of weird--"  
  
"Because right now, I have approximately--"  
  
"--moving galleons from, you know, the same place to the same place--"  
  
"--fourteen, fifty-seven, carry the one--"  
  
"--maybe I should just start a new bank account, to accept winnings from myself--"  
  
"--_twelve_ galleons to my name, since I already used all of my money to buy for my friends--"  
  
"--though I suppose that's just an excuse for me to splurge on myself, not that I need one, persay--"  
  
"--at least, the ones I've already bought for. Do I need to get a present for you, I wonder? Would you say that you're my friend, now?, I really don't--"  
  
"--I could buy myself some new Quidditch supplies, or--Oh! I could get that chess set I've been fancying--"  
  
"--Draco? What would you like for Christmas?"  
  
"--Would you say that a solid gold chess set is out of the line, Hermione?"  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Solid gold?"  
  
"_Christmas_?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"I'm just thinking about where I'll spend the five hundred galleons that I won. Off myself."  
  
"Erm, in that case, I would definitely say that a solid gold chess set is out of the line. In fact, I'd say that a solid gold chess set is out of the line for _anyone_, except possibly the _Queen_."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Besides, what would you do with a solid gold chess set? I'd be looking behind me every minute to make sure it's not stolen."  
  
"Okay. What did you ask about?"  
  
"Oh, yes. What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
Hopeful. "Solid gold chess set?"  
  
"Have you been listening to me at all?"  
  
"Sorry. All I heard was 'carry the one.'"  
  
"I said I've only twelve galleons to my name."  
  
"Oh...right...this is awkward..."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"H--how many galleons do you have...to your name?"  
  
"Erm...last estimated figure was...eleven million."  
  
"Gagh."  
  
"If you don't think of the estates in France."  
  
"Oog."  
  
"Or the bonds."  
  
"Eek."  
  
"Or my Chocolate Frog card collection, though, frankly, that's only worth about six hundred if you take away the Special Edition Limphur Ink's card."  
  
Faintly. "...I think my frontal lobe just popped."  
  
"Ooh. Sorry. Does it hurt?"  
  
Pause. Laughter.  
  
"Wait. What were you asking again?"  
  
"Hahahaha, Christmas, hahahahahahaha," gasp, gasp, "hahahahahahaha..."  
  
"Oh. Right. For under twelve galleons?"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha..."  
  
"Maybe a roll of parchment? Erm. A new quill?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Hermione, erm, how do I say this?, erm, your laughter's gone a bit, heh-heh, hysterical."  
  
"Ha--ha--ha--" Snort. "Ha, heh-heh-heh..._whew_..."  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Sanity all...intact, and everything?"  
  
"Yes. I think so."  
  
"Great. I know what you can give me for Christmas."  
  
"What, Draco?"  
  
"Something you've made."  
  
"...You know, that just might work."  
  
"Why? What are you thinking of?"  
  
"Ah-ah-ah. Don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?"  
  
"Actually, you know, I did hear something more than 'carry the one.'"  
  
"That was out of nowhere...what did you hear?"  
  
"That you thought of me as a friend."  
  
"...Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, what do you think? Are we, or aren't we?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"_Friends_, Draco."  
  
"Oh. That. Erm...how do I say this properly?"  
  
Nervous. "What?"  
  
"...Do you want to be my friend?"  
  
"Oh. Heh. Yes. I mean, of course! For a moment, there, I thought you were going to say something...else..."  
  
"No, I wasn't going to turn you down. Honestly, Hermione."  
  
"Well, there was always the possibility that this was an anomaly. That after this, we'd just...go back to being hateful and--and all that."  
  
"But--what is going to happen to us after this?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"...Well, you said yourself that it, you know, hasn't been so bad...talking to me, and all..."  
  
"...Yes, I did--but, Draco, it's not as if we can just, you know, sit together at meals or anything."  
  
"No, that's true."  
  
"I suppose we could meet in the library. Hey! We could _study_ together!"  
  
"Trust you to think of studying first."  
  
"But we're the top of our class, Draco! Imagine what we could accomplish!"  
  
"...All right, I'm willing to concede that we could be productive--"  
  
"'Productive'?! D'you know--we're advanced enough to make our own magic!"  
  
"...I'm warming to the idea..."  
  
"Oh, this'll be brilliant, we can share all of our favorite books!"  
  
"--I could finally match you in some other subject besides Potions!"  
  
"Yes, and--! Oh, no."  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"Draco. Let's be realistic, here."  
  
"Damn, must we? I was rather enjoying the fact that I might, for once, tie you for marks..." Grin. "What a lovely thought..."   
  
"Oh, but Draco...what are your--your housemates going to say? And...and your father?"  
  
"#&%."  
  
"Yes, precisely."  
  
"...We could either keep it a secret...or we could be massively public and disgusting about it, and everyone will think we're going out."  
  
"But what about your father?"  
  
Offhand. "Oh, he's in jail, who cares?"  
  
"But your mum?"  
  
"Pfft."  
  
"But...the Slytherins?"  
  
"Er, Hermione? I don't know if I ever fully confessed this, but--they're kind of _awful_. Think of the people in our year: Crabbe, Goyle--_Zabini_, and," shudder, "_Parkinson_."  
  
Sigh. "Oh, good, I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
"So we'll be open?"  
  
"Openly what?"  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Yes, but--Oh, no."  
  
"Urgh, what now?!"  
  
"Harry and Ron."  
  
"Bugger."  
  
"They're not going to be happy about this..."  
  
"Should've known Potter and Weasley would be the ones to screw this up for me..."  
  
"Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless they can get to know you, too?"  
  
"Hermione. Think for a moment. It's what you're good at. Those two are just as prejudiced against me as I am against them."  
  
"So? I was prejudiced against you."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"And now...I'm overcoming my prejudices."  
  
Hopeful. "Against Slytherinkind?"  
  
"Against you."  
  
"Oh. So what do you suggest? That we lock myself, Potter, and Weasley into a spare cupboard or something for two and a half hours?"  
  
"No, that would likely result in death. No, we have to try and force them to see that you're not so bad."  
  
"'Not so bad,' thanks ever so much, Hermione."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Dunno."

A/N: I know! But I ain't tellin' you! Ha-ha!  
  
Oh, guys...::sniffle::...the end is approaching. ::sob:: I don't know if I'll be able to survive without this fic!  
  
Luckily, however, there is going to be a sequel. :D  
  
For some reason, this chapter fought me like a Peruvian Fighting Frog. Or, you know, something else that fights.  
  
I've said it before, and I'll say it again: thank you _so_ much for all the reviews. 'Cause I can tell ya, if I hadn't gotten 'em, I wouldn't have come this far with this fic. ::sobs, hugs all around::  
  
(If you're wondering why I'm being all soppy: I just graduated from high school)  
  
'Till next time! 


	20. 11:25 AM to 11:48 AM

"Hmm..."  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"We take your cat, what's-his-name--Spitface--"  
  
"--_Crookshanks_--"  
  
"Right, Crookedlegs--so we take him and throw him in the lake--"  
  
"_Draco_!"  
  
"Wait for it, Hermione, you're not letting me make my point--"  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
"So we take Bandybutt, toss him in the lake--but _with spells on_, so he doesn't get hurt--satisfied now?--and then we stage an elaborate and very visible rescue by me, so that I can arrive very grandly, with the cat in my arms--"  
  
"This will not work, Draco."  
  
"--Hold on, I'm just getting to the best part! So I come out of the lake, looking very handsome, but at the same time very sexy in my wet robes, holding Gobbledygook--"  
  
"_Crookshanks_!"  
  
"No, my name's Draco. Anyway, then I proclaim to you, loudly, so as to be heard over all my screaming fans--"  
  
"--I do _not_ believe this--"  
  
"--and I'll say, 'Never worry, fair maiden, your pet is safe while I'm around.'"  
  
"That tone does _not_ suit you--"  
  
"And then you'll sob all over me--"  
  
Snort.  
  
"--but it'll be okay, because my robes will already be wet from the lake--"  
  
"_Draco_."  
  
"And then you'll have to have your statement taken for the papers about what a hero I am--"  
  
"_DRACO_!"  
  
"And Potter and Weasley will had no choice but to admire me and be forever indebted to me...I'm sorry, did you want to say something?"  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Heh-heh-heh..."  
  
"Haha, ahem, haha, but, no, really. How are we going to stop them from hating you so much?"  
  
"Let's consider. How did you stop hating me so much?"  
  
"Haven't we gone over this?...I don't know. It just sort of...happened."  
  
"Tsk. You can do better than that."  
  
"You're right, I can. Erm...I guess I just...got to know you. Heh. Just the same way you got to know me...Is that a stupid way to put it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What?! It is!"  
  
"You didn't have to _say_ so!" Sniff. "There's such a thing as tact."  
  
"Would it help if I said it's the best way of putting it?"  
  
Primly. "...Yes."  
  
"...Still stupid, though."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just being honest. Uh. What were we talking about?"  
  
"How to get Harry and Ron to--at least respect you."  
  
"Ah, yes, my dramatic rescue of Snotbag."  
  
Laughter. "Now you're not even trying."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Well, we could--no...hmm..."  
  
"...I've got it!"  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"No, no, this is a good one, this time. So we perform memory charms on Potter and Weasley--ah!--thus making them _forget ever meeting me_."  
  
"Oh, _Merlin_..."  
  
"Then, you reintroduce me as--ehm--your friend, and I shall proceed to charm them as I tried to five and a third years ago. _But_, with my much improved social skills--"  
  
"Shyeah, right, okay, Draco."  
  
"They're _better_, I tell you!"  
  
"Wait a minute. You're telling me you tried to make friends with Harry and Ron before?"  
  
"Harry, yes. _Ron_, no. First day I met Potter, in fact. Didn't even know who he was. At the time, I was still using the 'insult-something-we-can-both-see' technique to make friends."  
  
Wryly. "And that didn't _work_?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"I picked Hagrid."  
  
"Ooh."  
  
"I told you I've gotten better at it."  
  
"I'm afraid that plan won't work either, Draco. This requires more thought."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hmm...would a--no..."  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"Not _again_..."  
  
"Right, so all we have to do is go into Hogsmeade together, no, even better, go to _Madam_ _Puddifoot's_ together!--and Potter and Weasley will die of shock, thus solving our problem by being dead and not around to care about whether we're friends or not. Ha!"  
  
"Draco? Not even for you would I got to Madam Puddifoot's."  
  
"Will you at least go to Hogsmeade with me, then?"  
  
"Wh-what, like--on a date?! And besides, the rumours would never _stop_ if we were seen!"  
  
"So we'll go invisible!"  
  
"All right, let's say we do go invisible. That would require a decent disillusionment charm for the both of us."  
  
"No, thanks, I've been disillusioned enough for one day."  
  
"You set that up, didn't y--" Scoff. "We wouldn't be able to go, Draco."  
  
"What happened to Inter-House Unity?!"  
  
"You have to introduce it _gradually_!"  
  
Amused. "DAMN you, woman! DAMN you and your rationality!"  
  
"It only makes SENSE!"  
  
"DAMN your 'sense'!"  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Damn POTTER, while I'm at it!"  
  
"Hahaha, Dra--hahaha--"  
  
"Damn WEASLEY, too! And this TRICK STAIR!"  
  
"Hahaha," gasp, "hahahahahahahaha--"  
  
"Damn YOU, you--"  
  
"Damn YOU!" Laughter.  
  
Laughing. "You SWORE! DAMN you!"  
  
"Hahaha, no YOU!"  
  
"Heh-heh, YOU!"  
  
"YOU! Hahaha--Why are we still YELLING?"  
  
"I don't KNOW!"  
  
Laughter.  
  
"FUN, though, ISN'T it?"  
  
"Hahaha, yeah, it's--_**oof**_!"  
  
"It's OOF? Heh-heh-heh--"  
  
"Dr--o, N---ll-'s j--t--"  
  
"Hermione? What?"  
  
"I J-ST G-T--F--K!--"  
  
"You okay? You're moving around a lot."  
  
Gasp, cough, cough. "That's because--" Cough. "That's because--unh--I just got kicked in the stomach!"  
  
"There's a foot up there?!"  
  
Hoarsely. "Argh! Yes! I assume it's Neville's!"  
  
"Well, grab hold of it, are you daft?!"  
  
"What do you think I've been--unh--doing? He's kicking all over the place! Ow! Grab onto my waist!"  
  
"Okay! Hermione?"  
  
"What? Oh, ew, there's something sticky all over the bottom of his shoe..."  
  
"See you on the other side!"  
  
Cough. "Ha! Yeah, see you then!"  
  
"Still friends?"  
  
"Still friends. Hang on tight, they're pulling us up!"  
  
"But we never decided how to--whoa!"  
  
"Aaaahh!"  
  
"Hermion--"  
  
Scrape.  
  
Long pause.  
  
WHOOMP!  
  
Pause.  
  
Thud, thud, thud, thud, tap-a, tap-a, tap-a...scrape, tap-a...tap-a...tap-a...  
  
Rrrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg!  
  
Silence.  
  
THE END.

* * *

A/N: ::bawls:: It's done, it's done, I did it...and I don't want it to be over! ::much wailing::

Oh, boy. Okay, as all authors have to do at the end of an epic fic, I'll wrap this up. Items:

1) Thank you _so_ much for following this fic. It's taken a great deal of work, a great deal of stress, and, above all, a great deal of commitment. And without your encouragement, I wouldn't have gotten past the third chapter. So thank you!

2) I realize this chapter was short, but that's how the final chapter wanted to be written. I might have said before: I don't control my characters, they control me. If I try and control them, they get rebellious and stop being interesting.

3) Never fear! There's still the epilogue to read, and the sequel, for which I'm already drawing up plans! So _don't_ yell at me because the fic is over! The _saga_...is far from over. ;D

4) I've opened a shop based on this fic at There is a wondrous land filled with all manner of things bearing quotes and pretty pictures based on this story. Imagine yourself sporting a _Trick Stair_ t-shirt, carrying a _Trick Stair_ lunchbox (you'll be the envy of all your friends!), or writing your innermost thoughts in a _Trick Stair_ journal ("Dear Diary, today there was an update on the sequel...I'm so happy..."). So go!, if only to see my lovely computer graphics management! And stuff! The URL is in my profile, and on my LiveJournal.

5) Regarding the shop: feel free to e-mail me any requests or suggestions regarding quotes or colors, I'm very flexible about such things...

6) Thanks for reading, you lovely people, you!


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue:** _Two and a half years later...well, more like a third, really..._  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"--aaarrrgh!"  
  
Whoomph! Thud!  
  
"Ow! Ow, my ankle, ow, ow, ow!"  
  
"Argh, you stupid, stupid--Priley!"  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Gasp. "Oh, no! No--the stair won't open!" Thump, thump. "Help! HELP!"  
  
"Ow. Mnh. Ow, ow, ow..."  
  
"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna pinch you, you right bastard! Gah! What a headache!"  
  
Hushed. "Ow, ow, ow..."  
  
"Waitasecond--where's my wand?! You took it, didn't you, Priley, you RAT!"  
  
"OW! Hey, you pinched me!"  
  
"Heh-heh-heh..."  
  
THE END

(That's it! Really!) 


	22. Explanation

**Explanation**

Many people have expressed some confusion about the end of my story, in that they say they don't understand it. Instead of continuously sending out e-mails, as I have been doing, or even sending out group e-mails, I'm finally caving and attaching the explanation to the story. I'm not sure to what extent people don't understand the ending, so if you read this explanation and still don't understand what's going on, let me know, and I'll fix it.

**Final Chapter:** So, as you know, for the most part of the chapter, Draco and Hermione are discussing Draco's options for endearing himself to Ron and Harry. I figure the confusion picks up at the point when Hermione suddenly cries "oof!" What essentially happens is that the two of them determine Hermione has just been kicked in the stomach: there is now someone else's leg protruding into the stair from the world above. Our dynamic duo guesses that the leg belongs to Neville Longbottom, who has gotten his leg stuck in the stair on previous occasions.

Hermione struggles to hold onto Neville's leg, since, hey, if you stuck your leg into a foreign place and something _grabbed it,_ you'd probably freak out and kick a lot, too. Both Hermione and Draco see this leg as an opportunity to get free of the stair, so as Hermione clings to the kicking leg, Draco grabs hold of her waist. They exchange some goodbyes, then, as Neville is hauled out of the stair, so are Hermione and Draco.

The sound effects that follow Draco and Hermione's exit from the stair are, on the most part, not meant to be understood except to those who have read the sequel. Which is none of you, because I haven't written it yet. But _I_ know what the sound effects mean! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Yes, I know I'm evil, but now that I'm home for the summer, and only working three days a week, it's likely that I'll find some time to write. I really, really hope that I find some time to write. I've left you guys on hold for too long.)

**Epilogue:** The beginning of the epilogue introduces it as occurring two-and-a-third years _after_ Draco and Hermione leave the stair. I deliberately chose this time period, merely because it was unlikely that we'd recognize any characters, so that I could introduce my own. The setting is the same as it has been throughout the story, as two _new_ people–who we don't know from the original Harry Potter books, and one of whom is named 'Priley'–fall into the trick stair. The two have a dialogue similar to Draco and Hermione's from the beginning of _Trick Stair,_ and that ends the fanfiction.

I hope this has cleared up any and all confusion surrounding the end of _Trick Stair,_ and I also hope that you enjoyed the story! As I said, there will, quite possibly, be a sequel coming out soon, even though it's been about two years since I've posted anything. Cross your fingers, and yell at me in reviews, eh?

Much love to all,

Lyra


End file.
